Sinful Pleasures, Consuming Darkness
by Skywolf42
Summary: AU Middle Earth where our three favourite Durins are much darker versions of themselves. The very worn out Girl-Falls-Into-Middle-Earth genre is used here but it's not your usual romance. Sky must go through many trials and tribulations in the place she would once have loved to be, but now yearns to leave. NON-CON TRIGGER WARNING/ADULTS ONLY! Fili/OC (Official), Kili/OC, F/O/K
1. Prologue

**Sinful Pleasures, Consuming Darkness**

**Dark!Thorin Dark!Fili Dark!Kili AU (Though Still Middle Earth Of A Kind) Very Mature; Non-con; Contains Elements Of BDSM But Is Not Truly  
><strong> 

***Begin Author's Note:** This story has been hovering around in my head for a while, and after some fun brainstorming with CelticAngel86, I've decided I can wait no longer to write more complete chapters, so I'm posting what I already have with the intention of following up with updates as soon as possible. I won't set myself deadlines of once a week or all that nonsense, because we've all experienced as readers that that seems to jinx the author into not updating for months if not a year or even two. ;) Warning: I have neither the patience, the inspiration nor the skills to write what I deem to be actual stories with good plots and character growth behind them. That's one of the reasons why I haven't bothered writing this prologue out properly. My impatience will most likely be my downfall one day lol.

_**WARNING! PLEASE READ CAREFULLY BEFORE PROCEEDING!**_

This story contains **POTENTIAL TRIGGERS** for any person who has been traumatised through some form of sexual harassment and/or assault. I am fully aware that this is NOT acceptable behaviour in real life and I myself most likely would not enjoy being put in this situation and I would never wish it on anyone else, nor would I condone these kinds of actions toward anyone else in real life.

This is meant to be a work of FICTION ONLY to be read as such. If you do not like reading such material, exit this page and go find something more to your tastes. There are plenty of fantastic works written by authors FAR more talented than I which are well written and highly enjoyable to read, without any of the content you will find in this story.

If any person who has experienced some form of sexual harassment and/or assault continues with reading this and experiences triggering because of it, I humbly apologise, but you were warned.

I may end up having to move it to Archive Of Our Own. I hope Fanfiction gives me time to move it and doesn't just straight axe me lol.

There will be a **TRIGGER** **WARNING** like so at the top of every chapter that contains anything which has the potential to trigger someone with real life history in this content. (Again I sincerely apologise for any bad memories I inadvertently raise in people who read my story despite my warning not to).

For those who are part of a BDSM community, or in a relationship/s of that kind, I do understand that this story is NOT a factual representation of BDSM. Any kinks used in this story are understood to be classified as abusive for the most part and therefore not technically BDSM, despite using some of the same activities. It is understood that BDSM – proper BDSM – is always consensual and when it is not consensual it is not BDSM, simply sexual abuse.

Now we have all the formalities out of the way – I think; I may have missed some; I'm sure Fanfiction or other members will be messaging me soon if I have so I'll know soon enough – on with the show!

I hope you enjoy it for what I meant it to be. A study in masochistic/sadistic bondage/discipline relationships, Stockholm, Uncle Tom and Lima Syndromes, and the realities of war of all eras, with a little slightly unorthodox attempt at romance and a bushel of lemons on the side. **End Author's Note***

***Begin Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my OC. ***End Disclaimer***

Where the dwarves are led by Dark!Thorin (Crowned King) in his attempt to conquer all the lands East and North of Erebor (which was never attacked by Smaug; the Events of The Hobbit Never Happened; Thorin had Thror and Thrain assassinated - and staged an attempt on his own life – before being crowned and making his nephews his heirs). Always at his side are his nephews. Fili, the eldest and next in line to the throne, is also a General in Thorin's army. Kili commands the Archers and takes part in the training of new recruits in both archery and swordsmanship (though mainly archery as that is their main weapon). He is also Captain of Thorin's Elite Guard, a small, hand-picked group of the King's best warriors (barring Fili because he is the Royal Heir).  
>Thorin conducted many raids and full-scale wars with neighbouring kingdoms and provinces, cutting down almost all who stood in his path. After one rare, though particularly disappointing defeat in the East, Thorin withdrew his troops and focused all of his forces on the small but so far elusive and seemingly indestructible Tribes of the Withered Heath, who lived on land which sat atop a very large deposit of mithril.<br>Unbeknownst to the Dwarven King, a young woman from another universe had stepped through a worm hole and found herself in what at first seemed to be the world of her favourite book and subsequent film series…. Though drastically changed history-wise. She had been taken in by the Tribes of the Withered Heath and in return worked among them to earn her keep. When she showed an interest in swordsmanship and archery (she had only ever done unarmed martial arts or kobudo with weapons and fighting styles foreign to her companions), they gladly taught her, hoping she could assist the snipers in the defence of their homeland when Thorin next attacked, which they were certain he would.

The day of the attack came, and the Tribes took their positions. Disaster struck in the form of miscommunication; Thorin's sudden decision to attack with his entire army hadn't been relayed to them by their spy, who had unfortunately been discovered and slain. Though they had the advantage of the high ground, the dwarves swamped them through sheer force of numbers and a new military tactic (A/N: known to us as the Roman Tortoise) which protected many of the main forces from the snipers. The Tribes were routed in four days, though when it began to look particularly grim the leader had ordered a complete evacuation of all elderly, women and children, sending two hundred soldiers to escort them out and far away from the battle.  
>Sky had been ordered to go with them, but she doubled back to help in any way she could…. And also because she really wanted to catch a glimpse of Thorin….<br>And see him she did. Right up close and personal. Far too close and personal…. Not that she thought one would ever be able to describe him that way, but then, this was a different Thorin to that most courageous and noble dwarf….


	2. Chapter 1

***Begin Author's Note:** And here is the beginning of the actual story. Or what I'd like to think of as an actual story lol. Enjoy. **End Author's Note***

***Begin Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my OC. ***End Disclaimer***

**TRIGGER WARNING APPLIES TO THIS CHAPTER**

She had been helping a few injured snipers through a secret escape route when a dwarf came around the corner, long golden hair braided back at the front, the mithril beads tipping his moustache braids glinting menacingly in the light of the setting sun filtering down to where they stood in a crevasse barely the width of three men.  
>She did a double take as she recognized Fili, but there was something wrong with him. His eyes were different. They were the same blue, but a darker fire seemed to burn within them, and whilst an air of danger had always seemed to surround the actor playing him in the movies, the danger here was somehow different. Somehow all-encompassing, as though not only evil creatures had and would fall to his twin blades. The light-hearted, warm feel she had felt from watching the movies was absent too.<br>She was out of arrows and had lost her bow during the disorganised retreat, so despite only having trained with it for a few months, she drew her sword and signed to the others behind her to keep going no matter what, before turning back to her opponent.  
>Fili hesitated a moment when he realised the man facing him was slightly smaller than him. What was a fellow dwarf doing with the Heath barbarians? He was clearly on their side, judging by the aggressive pose he was now in. At a second glance Fili corrected himself. He couldn't possibly be a dwarf, he was too slight of build. <em>'A man child perhaps?<em>' Fili smirked to himself; he would have some fun with him before taking him prisoner. It was clear by the way he held the short sword in his hand that he hadn't been training long. It would be a walk in the forest.  
>Sky watched him from under the hood of her cloak, analysing his every move, searching for a weakness, anything she could exploit. Fili stopped a short distance away from her, though she knew he could close that gap in a fraction of a second. He waited. She narrowed her eyes; this wasn't good. Against someone of his skill she wouldn't last a second if she went on the offensive first. They assessed each other for close to four minutes, though it felt like hours to Sky. She knew the other reason he wasn't attacking was to make her tenser and tenser with each passing moment of inaction so that when he finally did strike, her rigid muscles would react a lot slower, giving him yet another superfluous advantage. She took half a breath in as quietly as she could and let it out slowly, allowing all the tension to drain from her body. She needed to stall him as long as possible for her injured comrades to get away.<br>A slight shift in his stance was all the warning she had before Fili was upon her. The one thing on her side was the width of the passage they were in. Whilst her sword was designed for use in cramped spaces, Fili's weapons were made for wide slashing cuts, utilising momentum he could only gain from a more open area. This meant his strikes had to come largely from above or below, with the occasional stab if he wished, and were weaker on the diagonal cuts. She tried to remember everything her teachers had said, combined with that of the martial arts she was already reasonably proficient in, though they both knew it was only a matter of time before she fell to his superior skill and experience.  
>Surprisingly enough she lasted a few minutes before her sword was sent spinning from her hand and she felt the cold sharp tip of a blade pressing against her throat. Fili sheathed his other falchion and with his now free hand pulled the hood down, only to freeze as he was met – not with the pale, frightened face of a young boy – but with the slightly rounded, slightly tanned, defiant features of a woman, her hazel eyes glaring up at him in a silent challenge.<br>He hesitated only a moment before ordering her to turn around and kneel, which she did, albeit grudgingly. There was no point trying to run. Even in a confined space he had moved with blinding speed; he would cut her down before she'd gone three paces. Fili pulled the thong from his jerkin and used it to bind her hands securely – and painfully – behind her. 

They were interrupted by sounds of movement in the passage the wounded archers had gone down, and sure enough, out stumbled a man Sky had seen once or twice but had never actually had a conversation with. Despite this, she was his comrade, and he let out an enraged yell at seeing her bound at the feet of her captor, charging Fili with his sword drawn and held awkwardly in his crudely bandaged hand. "Don't!" she cried, then bit back a scream as an arrow whizzed out of nowhere and struck him in the side of the head. His body fell with an ominous thump barely two strides away from them and she was left staring into his now sightless eyes, tears forming in her own no matter how hard she tried to hold them back.  
>A whoop sounded out, and the next moment a familiar dwarf with brunette hair and stubble jumped down from a ledge above them. <p>

"Did you see that, brother mine?" Kili crowed, giving the dead man's arm a kick as he passed, "Right in the temple!" 

"Oh yes," Sky snapped, "Because it takes such skill to shoot a wounded man from, what? Five metres away?" 

Kili looked at her curiously, ignoring her comment, "Well, well, well. What have we here?" A gloved hand reached out to catch a lock of her hair but pulled away swiftly as she made to bite him. He clucked his tongue at her disapprovingly and grabbed her firmly under the chin, tightening his grip against her struggles until she winced in pain and stopped. He turned her head from side to side as though appraising livestock, stroking a thumb over her lips.

"Now, now. I can think of much more productive uses for that pretty little mouth." "Like being buried in your jugular?" she gritted. He laughed, "A little lower actually." 

"Oh. You mean where what few bits of brain you have are stored?" she quipped with an innocent smile. His eyes hardened and he all but threw her away from him, then began stalking back down the path. "Son of a beardless whore," she muttered. Kili froze, pivoting slowly to face her again and growled "What did you say?"

"Kili," Fili said in a warning tone, shaking his head at Sky. She grinned at the younger dwarf, accentuating every syllable as she repeated the words louder. 

His sword sprung from its scabbard, and he would likely have slain her then and there had his brother not physically restrained him, murmuring urgently in his ear. A moment later he'd calmed down, but he nevertheless brandished his weapon in her face, snarling "One more comment like that, _wench_, and you won't be so pretty by the time I'm done with you!" 

"Go fuck yourself," she snapped back, then groaned when her head whipped to the side and everything went blurry for a few minutes, the crevasse echoing with the crack as Fili backhanded her. "That's quite enough! If you value your life I suggest you remain silent," he said firmly, pulling her to her feet and shoving her roughly in front of him. Still dizzy, she stumbled, only to be caught by the forearm and frogmarched by the elder brother out of the gully and down the slope, Kili following closely behind. 

Sky, wincing at the tight grip, meekly asked "Could you please loosen up a bit? I'm not going anywhere and you're hurting me." Kili mimicked her in a mocking falsetto, and her hands balled into fists as she fought hard to keep from kicking him. "Good girl," Fili murmured and his brother chuckled, "It's not like she can do anything anyway." Sky dug her feet into the shale, jerking the blonde beside her to a stop with the suddenness of it and rounded on the archer.

"You and your attitude can go jump off a cliff! And FYI, it's called a back kick, which _you_ are currently _well_ within the range of, _dwarf_!"

"Both of you, SHUT UP AND WALK!" Fili bellowed, startling Sky and earning a sullen glare from Kili. They spent the next half hour in silence, passing the various battle grounds and finally emerging onto a plain where most of the dwarven army seemed to have regrouped. A tent had been set up in the middle of the field, and it was to this tent they were headed. 

Sky took a deep breath as Kili went in first, holding the flap open for Fili and herself as they entered. It was dim and stifling in the tent, and she found herself wanting fervently to lie down and take a nap. Inside was a table around which sat several dwarves: A kindly-looking dwarf with a stiff white beard she recognised from the movie as Balin, his brother Dwalin - a largely bald dwarf with tattoos, furs and knuckle dusters - and a squat red-bearded dwarf with squinty eyes and an extraordinarily large bulbous nose whom she did not recognise. The other member of what was seemingly a war council was of course Thorin; tall, dark, handsome, and imposing. They all looked up as his nephews entered, dragging a very nervous Sky behind them. "Kneel," muttered Fili, pressing down on her shoulders. She obeyed but continued staring at the council, Thorin in particular. Kili grunted and made her bow her head, holding his hand there until she stopped resisting.  
>Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of Thorin standing and walking leisurely over to them, biting back a whimper when his boots came into view less than a foot away from her.<br>"What is this?"  
>Sky shuddered as the rich, baritone voice washed over her and cursed herself mentally when she felt warmth and moisture begin to pool in her loins. <em>'The fuck girl, pull yourself together!'<em> 

"She was helping some wounded barbarians get through some kind of hidden escape route. If our spy was correct however, they won't have gotten far. Our troops at the exit will have dealt with them," answered Fili, a ring of self-satisfaction in his tone. Sky closed her eyes and silently apologised to the men and their families for failing them yet again_. 'You didn't know they had inside information,'_ said a kind little voice in her head, _'And what else could you have done even if you had known? It would have all played out in a similar fashion. You did your best and that's all that matters.'_ She shook her head, _'It's going to take me awhile to accept that regardless of how true it may or may not be.'  
><em>She was startled out of her thoughts by a large hand grasping her under the chin and raising her eyes to meet the electric blue gaze that had so captivated her when she saw it on screen. 

"I asked you a question. I expect you to answer it." 

" I-I-I wasn't paying attention," she stuttered after taking a moment to gather her thoroughly scrambled thoughts, "Please repeat?"  
>He narrowed his eyes, but asked again. "What is your name?" <p>

"Sky," she answered, the name coming to her tongue almost automatically now. He hummed, absentmindedly stroking his thumb over her lips the way Kili had done, then continuing on over the jaw and back again. "An unusual name for a woman," he observed, lifting her head higher as her eyes had shyly dropped from his. 

"What is your _real_ name?" He asked, squeezing her jaw a little as she tried to turn her head away from him.  
>"I don't know," she lied, improvisational skills kicking in as she smoothly thought up a story on the spot. "I was found on this very plain wandering around in a dreamlike state with no memory of who I was or where I came from. I spent so much time just sitting and staring up at the sky they nicknamed me after it and eventually it just stuck."<br>He grunted, seemingly satisfied with this answer, and released her. She dropped her head gratefully; her neck muscles were sore from how far she had had to tip her head back to look up at him from her kneeling position on the ground, he was so tall, for a dwarf. 

"What will we do with her uncle?" Fili asked. 

"What we do with all low-born female prisoners of war my boy." Thorin smirked and gave Kili a wink. Kili chuckled, "I was really hoping you'd say that. The little wildcat needs to be taught her place." Sky turned to glare at him, "I'd like to see you try, you sexist idiot!"  
>Fili cuffed the back of her head reproachfully but not as hard as the slap he had given her before, "Silence!" <p>

"Go to hell!" She quipped back, and when Kili took a step forward, probably with the intent of hitting her himself, one leg was up in a flash, slamming into his groin and sending him staggering backwards halfway through the tent flap before his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the ground with an agonised groan... And laid still. "Kili?!" Fili cried, rushing to his brother's side. Sky's sudden unwanted feeling of remorse for Fili's sake was cut short as she was backhanded for the second time that day by Thorin, though this time she stayed where she fell, vision blurring, head spinning and stomach churning from the force of the blow. She absentmindedly noted that Fili had either held back or Thorin was much more powerfully built... She was inclined to go with the latter.

Behind her she could dimly hear - through the roaring in her ears - Fili telling the council that Kili was alright, just unconscious from the sheer amount of pain caused from her half-power back kick into his testicles. The next moment she was pulled into a standing position by the hair and found herself face to face with an enraged Fili, the cold steel of a dagger pressing firmly against her throat.

"If you _EVER_ harm my brother again, I will kill you slowly!" His husky voice was soft, but terrifying in its intensity, and his eyes were like shards of ice. For the first time since Sky's capture, Fili saw fear in her gaze.

"Sheath your blade, Fili," ordered Thorin, "Her transgressions _will_ be punished, but at a later date and by different means."  
>The prince reluctantly let her go and she sat quickly, still dizzy and nauseated from Thorin's blow.<p>

"And in the meantime?" Fili glared at Sky, fingers clenching and unclenching around the knife as though he was having to restrain himself from burying it in her neck.

"In the meantime she will be given only a little food and water each day. At night she will be bound upright to a post, making it difficult for her to get a restful sleep. We shall see whether or not she breaks before we reach Erebor. Perhaps the journey will do most of our work for us."  
>Fili sighed and slid the dagger back into his boot. "As you wish, Uncle."<br>Thorin began barking orders in Khuzdul, each member of the council bobbing their heads in understanding and deference before leaving to carry out whatever duties had been given them. 

Fili pulled Kili into a sitting position and held him like a small child, stroking his face gently and talking softly to him in their language.  
>"I'm sorry - " she started, but was silenced by the venom-filled glare that was shot her way.<p>

"No you aren't," came the quiet reply, "But you will be."

***Begin Author's Note:** Please leave a review before you leave the page. It would be much appreciated. Flamers are welcome, but just remember I may or may not reply to you, depending on the message. Otherwise I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have or apologise for any offence I may have caused with what will become rather controversial material. Constructive Criticism will be gobbled with gusto. FEEEED MEEEE! **End Author's Note***


	3. Chapter 2

***Begin Author's Note:** Sorry about the length (or rather lack thereof) of this chapter. I decided I just wanted to post everything I already have and I really needed a dramatic 'end of chapter' bit directly after Fili's 'you aren't sorry but you will be' line. I'm a drama queen. I'm training to be an opera singer (legit), I can't help it lol. Enjoy. **End Author's Note***

***Begin Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my OC. ***End Disclaimer***

**TRIGGER WARNING APPLIES TO THIS CHAPTER**

It took a week of travel under the conditions she was placed in before she cried for the first time, though she managed to hold it in until she was alone. She tugged, pulled and cursed at her bonds each night, to no avail. During the day she was forced to stagger amongst the mounts of the dwarven army, mouth parched and head throbbing from the insufficient amount of water she had been rationed daily, not to mention exhaustion from lack of sleep. During the second week Thorin visited and outlined his plans for her, plans which left her disgusted, terrified, and oddly aroused. "You will obey our every order without question. If you do not comply fast enough or blatantly defy us, you will be punished. The severity of the punishment will depend on the severity of the transgression." By 'us' he of course meant himself and his nephews. He asked her if she had any previous experience and seemed pleased when she reluctantly answered that she had. Then Thorin made an offer he knew would be difficult not to accept. He revealed to her that they had spared two of the men she had been trying to help escape before being captured. In return for her cooperation and complete surrender of herself they would be well-cared for and released in Esgaroth. If she refused she would be forced to watch their execution. "Your body for their lives," as Thorin so eloquently put it. "Even if you choose to let them die your fate will be the same. It will simply be a lot less pleasant for you when we have to beat you into submission. Though I must admit, I'd enjoy breaking you." She kept her eyes averted to stop herself from glaring at him. She would be punished for doing such things once her service under the Durins began, that much had been made clear.  
>"I'm feeling generous today," he murmured in her ear, smirking as the combination of his voice and hot breath on her sensitive skin made her shiver slightly. "So I will make you another offer. Use your mouth on me to prove you have experience, and I will allow you more water and proper meals from now on. Oh, and I'll let you sleep lying down at night." She bit her lip, her mind roiling. They both knew she couldn't take much more of the treatment she'd been receiving the past two weeks. And it wasn't even proper sex. Though it would be proof of the control he now had over her, and the thought vexed her greatly.<br>"May I have a day to think about it?" she heard herself asking, appalled she was even considering it, but knowing she really had no other choice. He grunted a displeased "If you must," before stalking out of the tent she was being kept in. 

****************************************************************

The next evening when she was tied to her pole, she was surprised to find the dwarves who guarded her had switched the ropes - which normally threaded through several metal rings in the post - to ankle shackles. It dawned on her as to why when Thorin came striding through the tent entrance in expectation of her answer. She would need her hands free for what he wanted of her, but they couldn't risk her escaping as a result of not being secured in some way.  
>Thorin cocked his head, crossed his arms over his powerful chest and asked, "Well?"<br>She sighed and sat up from where she'd taken the chance to lie down, kneeling before him with her head bowed, resigned to her fate. "I accept your offer," she said softly, then so quietly it was barely above a whisper she added, "Both of them."  
>"Good," he rumbled, a triumphant look flashing in his eyes as his hands went to his belt buckle.<br>A few moments later his penis appeared in front of her. She numbly raised her head and took him in her mouth without hesitation, reaching one hand up to wrap around the base. Thorin hummed in pleasure, then placed his hand on the back of her head, applying pressure and growling "You can do better than that! Open your mouth and take it as far as you can!" She gagged a little but obeyed, relaxing and widening her throat to take more of him in.  
>"Hmmmm...That's much better. Good girl," he purred, thrusting his hips into her slightly and she fought not to choke as his manhood pressed itself further down her oesophagus. She pulled back to breathe for a minute, firmly stroking him whilst she gasped for air before impaling herself on him again, taking him as deeply as she could manage. He let out a small moan.<br>"You _have _done this before," he commented, head dropping back in ecstasy when she began swallowing around him, her so far free hand coming up to play with his ball sack. The hand on her head tangled itself in her strands; he lifted his other to join it and they held her firmly as he struggled to keep from thrusting wildly into her, instead encouraging her to take him even deeper than before. Once again she obeyed, and forced herself to stay wrapped around him when he came, shooting his seed straight down her throat, his moans louder now as she continued to swallow around him.  
>When he'd finished she didn't move away, waiting for further instruction.<br>"Clean it," he ordered, releasing her head, then shuddered as she pulled back and swiped her tongue all around his cock, sucking the tip to get all the last traces of his seed.  
>"Stand," he ordered, stuffing himself back into his pants. She did so then gasped softly as an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him, the other hand firmly grasping her chin and tilting it upward. She fought to keep from struggling, forcing herself to relax into him and let her lips mould to his.<br>She'd always fantasised what kissing Thorin would be like, but never this darker Thorin and never under these circumstances. His lips were warm but his mouth hard on hers; he smelled faintly like wood smoke, wine and horse. 'Pony' she corrected herself. Horses were too big even for unusually large dwarves like Thorin to ride.  
>After what seemed like an age and a few seconds all at once, he released her.<br>"You've done well," he murmured, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers, "Rest now. I'll have some food and water brought in to you shortly."  
>He turned to go but stopped in his tracks as she asked, "The Heath men. Are they well?"<br>There was a slight pause before he answered, "Well enough."  
>She stared at his retreating back until he was out of sight, slumping down with her back against the post and the bitter taste of him lingering in her mouth.<br>She felt like crying, but no tears came.  
>She felt like vomiting, but didn't.<br>Eventually she laid down and went to sleep, mind still whirling trying to figure a way out of her predicament.

***Begin Author's Note: **Please review if you are so inclined and/or have the time. **End Author's Note***


	4. Chapter 3

***Begin Author's Note: **This story is currently at 581 views at the time I am adding this chapter. It's been up for about 4 days now. That's more views than my _consensual _lemon and parody stories collected together in the space of two months. You perverted jackals. ;) Not that I blame you…. I'm equally as perverted, I admit. :D Enjoy. **End Author's Note***

***Begin Disclaimer: **If I owned any of Tokien's Jackson edited dwarves I would not be writing fanfiction because I'd have the real things in my bed. ;) **End Disclaimer***

**TRIGGER WARNING APPLIES TO THIS CHAPTER**

Though Sky had expected to be forced into more sexual activities, she saw neither hide nor hair of Thorin for the rest of their journey. Not even his nephews came for her, though she thought she'd caught a glimpse of Fili's unusual blonde hair a few times, shimmering in the sunlight near the front of the procession of ponies, carts and dwarves. She'd caught a few of the soldiers eyeing her up on occasion, and one of them who was on foot like her had even summoned up the gall to cop a quick feel of her ass as he pretended to stumble and fall into her. She'd barely kept herself from catching the offending hand and putting into a lock that, given enough pressure, would have snapped even his abnormally thick boned wrist clean through. Though their increasingly lecherous stares made her uneasy, aside from that one incident with 'Clumsy' – as she'd acerbically nicknamed him – they largely kept their hands to themselves.

It took another month to reach Erebor. The Lonely Mountain could be seen from hundreds of miles away. It towered majestically into the heavens, its tip passing the clouds and seeming to go up forever. The dwarves around her were cheery, most likely eagerly awaiting the grand victory feast Thorin was going to throw in honour of himself and his warriors, according to her guards who luckily seemed quite tolerant of the tirade of questions she would ask when just sitting around in the tent chained to a post all night got boring. 'Tolerance' didn't guarantee answers however, and more times than not they just ignored her, but at least they didn't take it into their heads to do anything else.

Sky thought it odd how they'd all – aside from Clumsy – left her alone for the entire trip. Not once had they laid a hand on her, and she'd done everything in her power to ensure she didn't give them a reason to, yet it was so different to what she'd expected. It was almost as though she was carrying plague of some sort. She ceased to ruminate and found it harder and harder to sleep at night the closer they came to the Mountain.

Dale, however, was apparently the first order of business. Whilst the majority of the King's army continued on to Erebor, Thorin, the princes and a select group of about two score dwarves continued on through the front gates, dragging their captives with them. Sky imagined that, had she gotten to visit the city as a tourist rather than a prisoner soon to become the royal family's personal plaything, she would have enjoyed it much better. It was beautiful. From the rows upon rows of houses built one atop the other, to the white and black marble of the temples, from the intricately carved stonework of a mason's guild, to the perfectly sculpted statues of dragons, knights in their stone armour, Elven women on horseback and human women – or at least they looked like human women – chiselled in the act of pouring invisible water from pitchers supported under their arms, from the crystal fountains to the high stone walls that surrounded it all, Dale was everything Sky had imagined it would be.

Aside from all the slaves.

She cringed at the cries of a young man tied to a whipping post. The dwarf taking the knotted rope to his victim's back was chunky and burly, his beard long and coarse, spattered with blood. Sky shuddered and forced herself to look away, marching on in stony silence, trying not to cry as she was pushed past a human child of about ten years of age who had been chained like a dog and left in the mud outside the house she assumed he lived in.

Too soon they came to a halt, and Sky felt herself being dragged forward through the throng of soldiers until they broke free of the pressing, smelly bodies and she was thrown at Thorin's feet. He dismissed her guard gruffly, before grasping her by the back of her collar and hauling her upright again. She kept her eyes on the ground until he ordered her to walk ahead of him and she risked a glance up to see a short flight of stairs leading to a terrace whereupon stood the fattest dwarf she had ever seen. He was dressed in silks of silver and turquoise, and heavy gold jewellery hung from his thick neck, wrists, fingers and earlobes, the many gemstones set into the pieces glinting in the late morning sun. "Lord Ragunn," Thorin greeted him, giving him a curt nod of the head in response to the other's answering bow. "Your Majesty," he replied; his voice was oily smooth, oozing from him like unset tar. Sky hated him already.

"How did you fare against the savages in the East, Your Grace?"

"We routed them easily enough. Once we brought real warfare to their doorstep they scattered like frightened little rabbits," said Thorin, raising his voice slightly for everyone to hear. Sky gritted her teeth, and at the bottom of the stairs she thought she heard a soft thud followed by a groan, and guessed that one of the Heath men had made his displeasure at Thorin's comment too obvious. She didn't dare look however, keeping her eyes cast down. Their safety depended on her swallowing her pride and not rubbing their captors the wrong way. Ragunn guawffed along with his ruler, and next to them she could see Fili and Kili smirking out of the corner of her eye. She realised she was staring at Fili's lips and looked away swiftly. _'It's not your fault those moustache braids frame them so beautifully,'_ said a naughty little voice in her mind. _'Shut up!'_ _'I bet they taste as good as they look….' 'I SAID SHUT UP!'_

She came back to her senses at the feel of a large strong hand wrapping around her arm like a vice and shaking her to get her attention. "SKY!"

"I'm sorry!" She babbled out quickly, wincing as Thorin's grip tightened. "A day-dreamer this one," he remarked to Ragunn, before turning her to face the crowd gathered below and calling out in Khuzdul. There was a stirring in the ranks, before a dwarf with a hairstyle in the shape of a starfish shoved his way through the larger soldiers. With a jolt Sky recognised him as Nori, but her attention was suddenly seized by two slim figures standing forlornly behind him with their hands bound in front of them. Her heart sank and she couldn't stop herself breathing the older girl's name. "Leadawn…."

"Ah, so you _do _know them. Excellent." Thorin breathed in her ear, and she shivered involuntarily. "What do you want with them?" she asked, voice wavering slightly. "Information." He yanked her closer to him and grasped her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. "Where did the other tribe members go? Where are all the women and children? How many guards did their leader send with them?" She only stared at him. He growled and barked an order at Nori, who tugged on the ropes of his captives until they knelt, before striking Leadawn hard across the face. Sky tried to pull away and run to her, but Thorin just spun her around and pulled her back firmly into his chest, hands closing her wrists in an iron grip and crossing them over her body to be held on opposite sides. She went limp after a moment of futile struggling, silent tears threatening to spill, but she did her best to hold them at bay. She would not give them any reason to think her weaker than they already must.

"Let's try that again shall we?" He murmured, and she hated her body's reaction to having him so close…. His voice and his proximity were almost too much. Her only saving grace was the slight unpleasant body odour all the dwarves suffered from as a result of travelling for the past month. It helped to keep her focused, but despite his smell it was still difficult. He continued, to her relief seemingly oblivious to her embarrassing state of arousal, "How many soldiers were sent with them?"

"I don't know," she gritted, then bit back a sob as Thorin nodded in Nori's direction and the former thief hit Leadawn again, much harder by the sound of it. The poor girl groaned and clutched her head in pain. "Please! Leave her alone!" Sky pleaded, and subconsciously began to struggle again. The arms around her tightened and she hissed, stilling quickly. "How many?" Came the wickedly sensual voice in her ear again. She made eye contact with her old friend…. And gave in. "Two-hundred," she whispered. "Louder girl." She repeated the number and Thorin nodded, then spoke again. "And where did they go?" "You've taken the Withered Heath! Isn't that what you wanted? It's yours! Isn't that enough?!" she begged, her voice pitching higher in desperation. In answer he forced her to her knees before slapping her twice, all the while maintaining an outer appearance of complete calmness. He seized her by the hair and turned her head to face him, speaking in a soft, yet terrifying tone that froze her blood, "You agreed to co-operate if I continued to let the Heath men live. I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. If you go back on your word one more time, not only will I have your beloved comrades executed, I will also have it done right here, in front of the child." He indicated the petrified girl she now recalled was named Pitha kneeling on the other side of Nori, her round face streaked with tears. "Tell me," he said, almost as though they were talking over a cup of tea each, "How old are your two adorable little friends?" Shaking slightly, in both fear and anger at how the girls were being treated, Sky muttered, "Fourteen and six."

"Ah, good. I guessed correctly. To my knowledge, the older one will already have begun her cycles. An oblivious virgin now, but we can remedy that soon enough." Before she could say or do anything, Thorin had gestured at Nori, to which his mouth twisted up in a nasty smile. The next moment, she watched in horror as he and the dwarves closest to Leadawn converged on her. She cried out in fear and disgust, flailing wildly and scrambling to get away from their lecherous fingers. "Stop this! Please! I'll tell you what you want to know, just stop them!" Sky yelled, meeting Thorin's amused gaze beseechingly. He bellowed a single, harsh-sounding word over Leadawn's screams and the soldiers stopped whatever they were doing instantly, drifting back into the semi-circle around the base of the stairs with rather peeved expressions, leaving the girl they had been on the verge of violating sobbing piteously in the centre, clutching her dress to her where it had been torn. "A pity," Thorin commented, "I'm sure they were rather looking forward to that. Like waving a juicy piece of meat in front of a dog's nose then taking it away. I don't like disappointing my warriors, so I sincerely hope you will indeed tell me everything I wish to know." There was a lengthy pause as he let that seep in, then he crouched beside her. "I will ask you one last time," he murmured, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear almost tenderly. "After that, nothing you can say or do will save her. And it will be on _your _head." He took her continued silence as comprehension, and continued, growling now, "What is their destination?"

She took in a shuddering breath before answering, "I was not made privy to that information, _but_," she raised her voice slightly as his face hardened, "I know which direction they went." His head cocked to one side and he looked at her expectantly. "North. They went North. I don't know why or where exactly, but that was the way they were going when I left them." He nodded, then patted her back, "There see? That wasn't so difficult. Why did you have to be stubborn and put your friends through all that trauma?" Her hands balled into fists and she bit her tongue hard enough that she tasted blood in her mouth. Thorin rose and held a quick conversation with Ragunn, then gave a string of orders to the soldiers below. Several broke off and dragged the now enraged Heath men up the stairs and past them. The younger man spat at Sky's face and she flinched as a few drops hit her, shame flooding her as he cursed her in his native tongue. The elder of the two however, gave her a sympathetic look before they were both herded away into the building behind them. "Where are they going?" Sky asked, eyeing Thorin worriedly. "I'm keeping my word. They will be given clean, sturdy clothes, supplies and coin enough to get to Esgaroth, where they can find jobs and earn a sufficient amount to travel elsewhere if it so pleases them. They will each be given a document stating they are free men under my jurisdiction and not to be enslaved." "Thank you," she said through gritted teeth. Then a thought struck her, "And the girls?" Thorin turned and regarded them coldly for a moment or two before looking back at her questioningly, "What about them?"

A wave of suspicion washed over her and she stared at him accusingly, "You never told me you had them. You intended for me to have nothing to barter for their freedom with!" She gasped as in the next second her back was to a pillar, dangling a foot from the ground as the dwarf King had lifted her bodily to be eye to eye with him, the steel in his gaze enough to stop her breath as efficiently as the hand wrapped tightly around her throat. "I have been more merciful to all of you this day than I am obliged to be _salrûna_," he snarled, moving her a little away from the pillar only to slam her against it again. She had room for a hurried, short intake of air before the pressure increased to cut it off. "I think you forget too quickly your current predicament and that, I fear, will be harmful to your health. I suggest you stay out of matters that do not concern you, or there will be dire consequences." He released her and she slumped, gasping for air, to the cool white marble below.

"Uncle." Thorin turned to Fili, once again calm and collected. "Yes, Fili?" The blonde prince glanced briefly between where Sky sat and where the two girls now huddled together at the base of the stairs, thinking carefully before he spoke. "She is clearly well acquainted with them. I am sure she only challenged you so foolishly because she was blinded by fear for their welfare. Perhaps they have become like sisters, or even daughters to her. Would it not be wiser to ensure they are kept safe and out of the hands of those who would seek enjoyment from them? We could take them with us to Erebor; put them to work in the kitchens. They'd have plenty to eat and would be out of the cold. The woman might not honour her part of the deal once she knows the men are free, but if we hold onto her friends, she will have no choice but to keep her word. If she tries to escape or attempts to harm one of us, it will be to their detriment, and she will have no-one but herself to blame."

She stared at Fili with resentment. Of course she would have kept her word…. But now not a day would go by without fear of her former companions being grievously injured for any perceived recalcitrance. On the other hand, Thorin did not seem about to release them as he had the two men. Perhaps the prince's suggestion had been beneficial in regards to their safety. Only time would tell.

Thorin nodded to Fili, and the blond stepped forward to issue an order to the remaining guardsmen. Two picked up the girls' ropes and tugged them along behind as they clanked off, rounding the building and disappearing into the street adjacent. Sky watched them go pensively, shooting Leadawn an apologetic look which was returned with a neutral expression. She clearly couldn't decide whether or not she felt gratitude for being spared sexual assault or anger that the older woman had given up the location of their more vulnerable tribe members. Sky had never agreed with the Heath doctrine which stated that one often had to be sacrificed for the good of many. She refused to believe even now that she'd made a mistake in stopping Leadawn's attackers through giving Thorin what he wanted. There had been no other choice. She could not have stood by and watched her old friend be subjected to such atrocities simply to keep the location of the others a secret. If Thorin wanted them badly enough he'd find them anyway, sooner or later, and Leadawn had needed her right then and there.

She was broken out of her reverie by Kili taking hold of her bicep none too gently and marching her back down the stairs, following his uncle and brother. He kept glancing down at her, as though daring her to make any kind of move. So she did. Though it was smoothly disguised as a stumble. Kili grunted and winced as her foot landed hard on the instep of his own, much more heavily than most would think possible of a human her size. His grip slackened for a moment, and she took advantage of that to rip her arm away and reach up as though to use it to steady herself by way of his shoulder. Instead she 'accidentally' dealt him a glancing blow to his top lip and nose with her fingernails. He glared at her and she made a great show of apologising to him, but the triumphant glint in her eyes told him a different story. Luckily for her, Fili yelled at his sibling to stop slacking and catch up. The dark haired prince growled something under his breath before snatching her arm again – much tighter this time – and dragging her with him to where his kin were waiting for them, limping ever so slightly.

Some squires – Sky wasn't sure dwarves had squires, but even if they didn't, she guessed that they were the equivalent of human squires – approached them with three of the most beautiful ponies she had ever seen. Bedecked in long silk caparisons and each protected by a testiere and flanchards made of mithril, they looked every bit like Royal steeds. She cringed at her use of the word 'steeds'. She was in danger of sounding like bloody Princess Fiona from _Shrek_…. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted yet again by the youngest prince as without warning he seized her around the waist and slung her like a sack of flour over the front of his saddle. She bit back a cry of protest and instead settled for shooting daggers at him. He pretended to ignore her as he settled in behind her, gathering up the reins and kicking his mount into a canter to catch up with the King and Crown Prince who had ridden ahead aways, but the corner of his mouth had twitched up into a crooked smirk she would have just _loved_ to wipe off his handsome face….

The soldiers fell into step around them and they moved out, heading once again toward the Lonely Mountain.

The Mountain that was soon to become her personal living hell.

***Begin Author's Note:** Thorin. You are a nasty, sinfully sexy bastard. Now go bathe so you can swamp everyone with your equally as sexy non-travel overpowered scent. Look out people, I think the next chapter will contain the really dirty, dark smut you've been waiting for…. I smell LEMONS IN THE NOT TOO DISTANT DISTANCE! MWUH HA HA HA HA! REVIEW PLEASE! OR YOU WILL BE FLOGGED!

Skywolf42, over and out. ;) **End Author's Note***

**Khuzdul Translation:**

_Salrȗna _– slave; feminine singular

Much gratitude to Dwarrowscholar (not a Fanfiction pen name by the way; look them up on the general internet) who spent so much time putting together an actual English-Khuzdul DICTIONARY, which is what I used here.


	5. Chapter 4

***Begin Author's Note: **Hi guys, thanks for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **End Author's Note***

***Begin Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, places, etc but my own OCs. **End Disclaimer***

Dwarves didn't like boats.

Sky pondered this interesting titbit of information as her legs and arms swung to and fro with the rocking motion of the pony's strong, steady gait beneath her.

It would have taken only a little over half the day to reach Erebor had they gone by boat. Yet they all insisted on riding or running there. She watched in grudging admiration as the short but powerful legs of the soldiers on foot pounded relentlessly into the ground. Kili would occasionally slow the pony down to a trot in order to stay within the protection of their ranks, but once they'd all but passed him he would kick his mount into a canter again. Their ponies were as hardy as their riders it would seem. She had already noticed her riding companion possessed an extreme lack of patience. He shifted often in the saddle, not from discomfort, but from boredom and an increasing urge to get somewhere. His left hand strayed often to the hilt of his sword, caressing the pommel with his thumb and loosening it in its scabbard every five minutes or so. Her abdomen was beginning to ache slightly from the saddlebow digging into her ribs by the time they were close enough to see Erebor's front gate. She attempted to shift herself away but couldn't find purchase for her hands in order to push up off the thing causing her grief; she flopped down again with a long suffering groan. One of the pony's forelegs landed unexpectedly in a shallow dip, causing it to stumble slightly and jab the saddlebow into her side again. Kili cursed and brought it back under control; Sky groaned again, much louder this time, then scowled as Kili cuffed her on the back of the head, "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

He gave her a warning look. She just shrugged and dropped her head to watch the pony's hooves churning up the grass and dirt beneath them…. And groaned again when Kili shifted forward and unwittingly pushed her harder onto the unforgiving lump of leather.

"What in the name of Aulë is the matter?!" he growled.

"This is _really_ uncomfortable. My belly hurts," she whined. He rolled his eyes. "When we dismount, I'll rub it for you," he said, his deep voice dripping with sarcasm. "That would be very nice, thank you," she gritted back at him. He smirked, "You have to rub something for me in return though."

"Oh, I'll rub it alright," she hissed as she was jolted once more, deliberately this time if the look on his face was anything to go by, which she was sure it was, "I'll rub it fucking _raw_."

Without warning he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head up as far as it would go before bringing his mouth to her ear, "You will need to guard your tongue a little more carefully here... Or you may just end up losing it." She didn't reply and he released her after a moment, thinking that was the end of that. He was wrong.

"You'll need some better threats than that in your arsenal." He glared at her and she shrugged, "Just saying,"

"And why is that, pray tell," he said through clenched teeth. She smiled grimly up at him, "I was under the impression I will be needing my tongue. Am I mistaken? Who ever heard of a tongueless whore?"

Kili snorted, then chuckled…. Then broke out in laughter. Fili twisted around in his saddle with a questioning look and Kili responded, still chortling, "Good catch, brother! I doubt we will ever have a dull moment with this one. Skilled with her mouth in even more ways than the usual!" He winked at him; Fili just raised an eyebrow before turning to face front again. Kili regarded his passenger thoughtfully. "So long as you still do as you're told," he murmured, whilst stroking a gloved finger over her lip. She opened her mouth slightly then lunged, and only his swordsman's reflexes helped him manage to pull his hand back in time. "Though we really are going to have to do something about the biting..." he murmured.

She bared her teeth at him in a mirthless grin; his own lips began to curl back in an answering snarl, but their attentions were suddenly drawn to the haunting call of a horn. "The sentries on the battlements have spotted us. News of our triumphant return will have spread through the entire Mountain before we've even passed through its gates," he told her, grinning down at her slumped form. "We'll have some things to attend to once we are inside, but afterward you shall be receiving our full attention." He smirked at the fleeting fear that flashed in her hazel eyes for a brief second, then patted her back in an unexpected soothing gesture. "Not to worry. If you are obedient and keep a respectful tongue in your head you will fare well enough."

She stared at him for a moment, unsure what to make of him, but his own gaze had already turned back to the path ahead of them, which was becoming harder and harder to make out in the dimming light.

_'How did I get into this mess?'_ she thought as she - as best she could from her awkward position still draped over Kili's saddle - stared wide-eyed at the soaring galleries and landings of the Mountain fortress and what seemed like hundreds of dwarves passing along them going about their business. She couldn't see the highest level, even with the thousands upon thousands of torches and lamps filling the visible rooms and hallways of each. Crosswalks and stairwells obscured her view, though she doubted it would have made a difference even if they hadn't.

Her world flipped suddenly when the collar of her tunic was grasped and she was hauled backward. A sharp aching pain flashed through her buttocks and back for a brief moment before dying down to a dull throb. She was on the marble floor staring up at Kili as he smirked down at her. She glared back and debated giving him the finger, but decided it was most likely a waste of her time as she doubted it existed anywhere in Middle Earth let alone in Khazad culture.

Instead she stood, trying not to wince and show him that he'd hurt her, brushing herself down and straightening her clothes.

No sooner had she gotten to her feet, a rough hand wearing knuckledusters clamped down heavily on her shoulder. She didn't need to look to see who it was, but by force of habit she turned to check. Dwalin stood there, huge and imposing, made even more fearsome by the chainmail and breast plate he wore over his usual gear. "Come on, lass," he grunted, giving her a light shove to get her walking in front of him. She glanced over to where the three Durins were now on foot and attempting to push their way through the large crowd which had gathered to congratulate them. "They'll be visiting you later on," came the gruff voice behind her, "For now I'm escorting you to the chambers you'll be occupying whilst you are the King's conso–" "Sex slave," she corrected him bitterly. "What was that?" He sounded miffed. "Sex slave," she repeated, not looking at him, "You can say it. Giving it a fancy name doesn't change what it is." He spun her around sharply, "You'll need to start watching your words, girl," he hissed, eyes darting around the hallway they had been moving through as though ensuring none of the dwarves passing them were listening in. "I understand you would feel angry, rebellious even, however for the sake of your companions if not for your own, be careful that nothing but honorifics, unquestioning respect and the occasional well-placed flattery rolls off your tongue. Are we clear?" She pressed her lips firmly together and reluctantly nodded. Satisfied, Dwalin pushed her forward again.

It seemed like they'd travelled miles through passageways, over walkways with no handrails and a terrifying drop to somewhere far below, up long flights of stairs and through more doors than she could possibly have counted even if she'd tried by the time they reached the level on which the Royal Apartments had been constructed.

She would get lost without an escort, she was sure.

Dwalin pointed out the doors and the guards stationed at each one, "Those are the Crown Prince's chambers…. Back there were the King's," he waited until they'd passed the double doors of both quarters before speaking, almost as though the short tour had been an afterthought. "Those are the younger prince's," he gestured toward a single, though still large door with intricate carvings of a similar design to the others they had seen and nodded a curt greeting to the sentries. Finally they reached a rather non-descript looking door with a heavy iron bolt fixed to the outside. Sky gave Dwalin a pointed glare which he returned as he opened it and pushed her inside, "Enough of that. You said you understood, so get on with it. With any luck you may still be intact by the end of the month."

The door slammed shut behind her and the sound of the bolt sliding across had her pressing her body up against it, calling Dwalin's name, begging him to come back and let her out. The clanking of his armour faded away and she was left to explore her quarters. The room she found herself in was very dim; shadowy shapes could be made out here and there and she could just see a sliver of light filtering in from between some curtains opposite her several yards away. She stood and made her way carefully across to the window, sweeping the floor in a circular motion with each foot prior to setting it down to avoid bumping into or treading on anything.

Curling her hands around the rough fabric, Sky took a deep breath before yanking them apart, blinking rapidly in the bright moonlight now flooding the space around her. When her eyes had adjusted her heart sank as the shadow of the iron grate barring the huge window fell over her and the floor behind. There was a balcony beyond it, and after that a deep ravine sparsely decorated with the odd pine tree here and there. Any others looked lifeless, growing at odd angles on the rocky slopes their seeds had been unfortunate enough to have called home. Would her captors bend and twist her to their will the way the Mountain had done to those trees?

She realised the window wasn't a window at all. Rather, it consisted of two doors made entirely of glass. She pushed down on the handles and they clicked; she stepped back to allow the doors to swing open, then sighed in unsurprised frustration at the sight of the chunky padlock fastening the grate closed.

She should have expected it. Had really.

Giving up on the balcony she moved to lie down on the long divan she could now see in front of the fireplace set into the wall back over by the main entry. It was soft and extremely comfortable. It reminded her of her mother's couch when she lived with her in a time that now seemed a life-time ago. She hadn't been able to study on that couch because she'd always fallen asleep, it was just so damn comfy.

Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she shivered slightly from a cold draught sweeping through her chambers via the open 'window'. _'It doesn't matter,' _she thought numbly, quaking again, _'If I freeze into a block of ice they won't touch me. When I thaw I'll melt into water then evaporate, and I'll be beyond their reach then.'_ A grim smile tweaked the corners of her lips, then her face relaxed as she drifted off, imagining their stunned expressions when they came in only to find her gone, spending the rest of their nasty lives wondering how in Middle Earth she had escaped.

A gentle hand grasping and shaking her shoulder woke her a few hours later. Instinctively she brought the side of her own down hard on the person's elbow, collapsing it and putting it in a firm lock as she simultaneously swung her legs back onto the floor and stood, keeping the pressure on her attacker's arm so they stayed where they had been crouched. A keening wail reached her sleep-dazed brain and she opened her eyes finally to see a woman curled up in pain at her feet, tugging uselessly at Sky's hands. The door burst open and a dwarf in chainmail and carrying a halberd stormed in, scanning the room quickly for danger before turning back to the two female humans by the divan with a confused expression. Sky released the other woman who collapsed fully onto the floor, sobbing and clutching her arm to her chest. "What is the meaning of this?" asked the guard, clearly unsure what the best course of action was. "She startled me, sir," mumbled the girl, who the guard now recognised as the prisoner Prince Kili had had slung over his saddle as the Durins and the last group of soldiers who had gone with them on their detour into Dale rode into Erebor. She knelt down beside her 'attacker', making soothing sounds and rubbing her back, mumbling an apology every now and then. "I swear I mean you no harm, miss," sniffed the maid, because that was what she must be, addressing an otherwise fellow slave in that manner. "I was sent to bring you some more appropriate clothes and make you presentable, by order of the King."

Sky glanced down at her travel-worn tunic and trousers contemplatively. It would be the perfect way to flip the bird at Thorin by remaining like this and doing everything possible to look like a complete urchin for when he arrived. She wasn't far off it as it was, she thought grudgingly, then decided against it. He had her friends. Their safety was of the utmost importance. She'd already failed them by assisting her captors in their attempts to capture the escaped Heath tribe members, though in all fairness she doubted anyone with a conscience who wished to sleep at night would have chosen differently. The only thing she could do for them now was grit her teeth and bear whatever the Durins had planned for her.

The guard, now satisfied that this new consort wasn't in fact going to slaughter her chamber maids and bathe in their blood as all the tales about women warriors kept for pleasure told, returned to his post outside the main entrance, bolting the door behind him.

"What is your name?" Sky asked, feeling suddenly very guilty about hurting the person who might become her only non-sexual contact in the time to come. "Lasl, miss."

"Please, call me Sky."

"The King would not approve of such familiarity with you miss; begging your pardon miss," said Lasl, retrieving the pile of clothes she had placed on the floor before she had moved to awaken Sky.

"They have a lot of superiority complexes around here…." the smaller woman muttered, then pulled off her tunic, followed swiftly by her pants and under-wrappings.

"The wet room is through here, miss." Lasl led Sky through a set of doors she'd noticed before but had steered clear of. She could guess what was through them and didn't want to go anywhere near it until she had no choice. It seemed she would have to in order to bathe however, so she reluctantly followed the other woman in. The bedchamber was smaller than the living area, though still a sizeable room. An enormous four-poster bed took up most of the space; the mattress and coverings were missing. Sky eyed the various rings and leather straps fastened in different locations on all sides of the bed apprehensively. She refused to let her eyes wander to the other contraptions she had glimpsed in their places around the room. _'Not until absolutely necessary,'_ she told herself and took a deep breath as she turned to where Lasl had disappeared via another door opposite the one they had entered through.

The wet room consisted of a large hole several metres in diameter spanning a good two thirds of the room and filled with crystal clear water; steam rose just above the surface and Sky peered fascinatedly into its depths for a moment, trying to see how it was kept heated. All she could see were two pipes near the bottom, one on either side, each covered with a metal grate. A long oaken bench took up most of the remaining space, and a low washstand on which sat a jug and bowl had been placed next to it. Shelves had been carved into the solid rock wall nearby, which contained several bars of soap, two scrubbing brushes and a score or so of small vials holding liquids and powders of many different colours.

"Just get in miss. You must be weary from your journey. Rest and relax for awhile whilst I fetch a towel for you."

"Thank you, Lasl."

Sky stepped down onto the stone ledge running around the wall of the spa – there really was no other word for it – sinking into the delicious warmth with a sigh.

Lasl returned a few minutes later, placing a thick white towel down on the bench before selecting a bar of soap and one of the larger vials of clear liquid and kneeling behind Sky.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder Sky jumped and moved swiftly away from it. Lasl looked confused. "It's alright," Sky assured her, "I can take it from here." The maid nodded and left.

Once Sky had finished, almost an hour later, she towelled herself off and picked up the garment Lasl had brought for her.

It was made of silk the colour of saffron, and had so many folds of cloth tangled up in each other she was having trouble trying to figure it out. The part that was meant to go around her neck was easy enough to find. It was made of thick black leather with a silver buckle that would go behind her head under her hair. It looked disturbingly like a dog collar.

She was still staring at it when a voice broke into her thoughts abruptly, making her jump. "No need to put that on now. You'll just be taking it right off again."

She clutched the fabric to her chest and spun to see Kili leaning casually against the door frame, that infuriating smirk on his annoyingly handsome face. She opened her mouth to retort but snapped it closed again when Thorin called her from outside. She gulped and glanced at the dress. "Come," said Kili, pushing away from the frame and disappearing into the bedchamber. "Come out or I will drag you out," came Thorin's voice again, a little more firmly this time. Taking a deep breath, she left the dress where it was and stepped through the doorway.

***Author's Note: **That's right! I did that just to taunt you! Naughty me…. I figured you were probably getting sick of waiting however, so I posted the bit just before the lemon begins so you can have that to read whilst I finish off the lemon scene and hopefully I'll have it posted by tonight. Thank you all for your patience. :D Please leave a review. One word: Good or Bad would be fine even. 4 or 3 letters respectively people. Not much to write but it'll give me a basic idea of what you think even if you don't want to be descriptive.

If any of you have something you'd like me to include in the story, leave it in your review and I'll see what I can do with it. Skywolf, over and out. **End Author's Note***


	6. Chapter 5

***Begin Author's Note: **Hi guys; thank you for your patience and your wonderful support. At last count, I was up to 1, 920 views within 10 days! I told myself when I first began posting this: They're either going to hate it and CelticAngel86 will be the only one reading it, or they're going to love it. Either way, it's going up. I'm quite proud of myself for writing something so many people clearly enjoy. I'm not particularly happy with this lemon unfortunately, but I wanted to keep her first time with them simple, like they're sort of breaking her in. It feels a little rushed to me, but hopefully I can stand and deliver some better lemons later on. Hang in there for me, it does improve…. I hope. Any Khuzdul words may change later on as I feel I may be misunderstanding the grammatical usages Dwarrow Scholar has listed next to each one. I want to do the lessons and find out how best to read the dictionary, but in the meantime, I've made do with my own interpretation. If you have a better understanding of what the words should be, let me know. In the meantime, read and enjoy. **End Author's Note***

***Begin Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC's. **End Disclaimer***

**TRIGGER WARNING APPLIES TO THIS CHAPTER – LEMON**

She felt three pairs of eyes raking over her as she emerged from the wet room, drinking in every part of her on display. She kept her own riveted to the floor, concentrating on keeping her breathing even and not attempting to cover herself or run. She wouldn't get far anyway.

After a moment, Thorin rose from his seat on the newly made bed – the mattress, sheets and furs must have been set up whilst she was bathing; she hadn't heard anyone come in, but then again, she hadn't heard Thorin or his nephews enter either – and walked leisurely toward her. There was a pause and then one of his large hands was sweeping her still-damp hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck and back to him, before stroking a single finger down her throat, over her clavicle and onward to cup her breast. His other hand clasped her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. She managed not to jump. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction at least. He chuckled and pulled her into his chest, forcing his length against her back and buttocks. She could feel his hardening cock pressing into her and bit her lip to avoid moaning. Thorin rumbled something in Khuzdul and the two princes began to strip; Fili's various hidden blades hitting the stone floor made quite a racket in the otherwise silent room. The torches ensconced at even distances along the walls flickered, throwing parts of the room into shadow and light eerily. The atmosphere was tense. Though she could silence most of the softer sounds Thorin was drawing from her as his hands wandered lightly, teasingly over her skin, she could not slow her frantic heartbeat as it fluttered wildly in her chest. She was afraid, she was aroused, she was uncertain of what exactly they would want from her, but most mortifying to her was how easily Thorin was stoking her involuntary arousal and steadily increasing it to a burning, uncontainable lust.

His hand slid from her belly to her throat, tipping her head back and to the side slightly, then without warning his mouth closed around where her neck and shoulder met, sinking his teeth into the highly sensitive flesh. Sky moaned long and loud, her knees buckling beneath her. Thorin let her sink to the floor, following her down until he was leaning over her, still biting her neck. He released her and stood, moving around her until he was in front of her, grasping her by the hair and yanking her head back roughly. His other hand fumbled with his belt, letting it drop to the ground before starting on his pants. The next moment, his cock was pressing insistently against her lips; he tugged hard and painfully on her light brown locks when she locked her jaw and shook her head, shoving it inside quickly as she yelped, pumping it in and out repeatedly whilst holding her still.

She gagged and her stomach heaved; she barely managed to keep it down, fearing what they would do to her in punishment if she didn't.

Thorin pulled out just as she sensed he was getting close, backhanding her unexpectedly and knocking her to the ground. "Do not resist me again," he said, voice low, even and threatening.

She began to rise, but was pushed back down again. "Did I tell you to get up?" he growled. "No," she gritted, then groaned as a solid force collided with her face once more, making her head reel. "No….what?" She struggled frantically to think how she was supposed to address him, and settled on something that sounded relatively accurate to what she knew of the type of era she was in. "No…. my lord," she said, only just managing to get the already hated words out. "Better," rumbled Thorin, "Though you may also use 'your Grace,' 'your Majesty,' or 'my King' for me, and 'your highness' or 'my Prince' for my nephews. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Now bend over the bed and put your hands behind your back." She moved quickly to obey, staggering slightly from some remaining dizziness as she did so. She tripped over her own feet somehow and fell forward into Kili, who steadied her with a grin, commenting, "Oops, someone's eager!" She ripped herself away, glaring at him, before continuing on to the bed. No sooner had she positioned herself as Thorin wanted, she felt a leather strap being tied tightly around her wrists. Kili had used one with buckles near both ends so that she could bring her hands as far forward as her hips but no further, the strip between them pulling taut against her lower back if she tried. An errant thought passed through her head that situations like this were where those double-jointed kids who could use their arms as a skipping rope in the Guinness Book Of Records would finally discover a good use for their ability. She was certainly envying them right then. She felt stubble scratch gently down her side, mirroring the hand on her other. Then Kili let out a grunt as Thorin cuffed his ear, shoving him out of the way with what sounded like a warning in Khuzdul. Kili just shrugged and began stroking himself leisurely whilst leaning on the wall, watching as Thorin ran his fingers lightly over her exposed opening, humming in satisfaction when they came away slick with her juices. "Kili was right," he murmured in her ear as he lined himself up with her entrance, "You _are_ eager…." She could not stop the moan of pleasure and pain that was all but wrenched from her as his thick, hard member rammed into her suddenly, throwing her forward slightly onto the bed. One of Thorin's arms snaked around her waist tightly whilst the other slid under her arm and across her breasts to grasp her opposite shoulder and pull her body back toward him as he thrust himself into her again, drawing another moan from her, to her abject mortification. Kili chuckled and Thorin rumbled low in his chest, picking up the pace as he felt her begin to relax around him. She was the smallest woman he had ever laid eyes on, he mused as he pounded into her, letting out a strangled groan when he came violently inside her faster than he'd been expecting, holding her hips in place until he was finished. "How is she," asked Kili huskily, his own arousal flaring up quickly. "Very…. tight," muttered Thorin, "Very responsive, very sensitive. Not much foreplay needed." His ability to form complete sentences seemed to have deserted him for the moment, to Fili's surprise as he observed quietly on the outskirts of the activity, not willing to participate until Thorin ordered him to. Something had just never sat right with the older prince in regards to the consorts. He found no real pleasure in any of it besides that of ejaculation at the end, and it was hardly worth doing without being able to enjoy the lead up to it. He had tried to explain his views once to their uncle, but he had just laughed at him and said it was a phase, that he'd be appreciating it better soon enough if he simply stuck with it and followed Thorin and Kili's lead.

Kili didn't notice however, merely waited for the King to nod his permission, then flipped her over onto her back and took her roughly, his thrusts wild and brutal; she gritted her teeth and fisted the sheets, doing her best not to show him how much pain he was causing her. Only a little pleasure shot through her occasionally, and it seemed like hours before he was finally done.

He took a nipple between his teeth and nibbled it gently; it hurt but also felt good this time. Thorin said something to Fili who gave a long-suffering sigh, but moved to stand between Sky's legs as seemingly ordered. Thorin and Kili sat down on each side of the bed to watch. Sky couldn't help the jolt that swept through her body at the touch of his hand sliding gently up her stomach to her breast, kneading it softly as he prepared himself with his other hand. Then the beads tying off the end of those moustache braids Sky had always adored about him in the films were dragging over her skin, following the warm sensation of his lips always an inch or so ahead of them. She shivered and moaned, blushing instantly as Kili chuckled, reaching across to squeeze the breast closest to him a little harder than his brother had done. She winced and shot him a quick glare, though she managed to refrain from snapping her teeth at him as she had been doing so far. Something told her she would be punished for that.

Fili was tracing his fingers around her clit, brushing over it occasionally and making her jump. After a few minutes of exploring her body, he eased himself inside her, far slower than his kin had done. Sky pressed her head back into the mattress as his cock gradually filled her, stretching her in a pleasurable way that made her hips rock involuntarily up into him, silently begging for more. Thorin watched curiously from where he sat, taking in her changed attitude with amusement. So despite being a fighter, she was one of the 'gentleness required' women when it came to the bedroom. A pity. She would be getting none from him…. Unless he deemed her worthy of reward.

Fili had started moving inside her, unhurriedly, leisurely, stroking her sides occasionally and murmuring reassurances to her, feeling her begin to respond to him favourably as they always did. His light blue eyes drifted over her slowly relaxing form, watching her as her breathing fell into synch with his and her own hazels fluttered closed with another moan, though it was a moan of pleasure. He was going to make amends to her for his little brother's mistakes, though she probably wouldn't realise that was what he was doing. No-one ever caught on, which was good, because Thorin would berate him for it. His uncle was right in one thing however: she was incredibly tight. He groaned as he felt her walls grip and undulate around him, pulling him further in with each thrust, feeling his climax creeping up on him at an alarming rate. He stilled for a moment, letting it sink back down again before continuing, the corners of his mouth twitching upward briefly at the soft whine that broke free of Sky's mouth in response. "Get on with it," his uncle growled, in the process of fisting himself into hardness again. Fili sighed and picked up the pace, dropping one hand between Sky's legs to stimulate her clitoris, wanting to help her reach climax at least once that evening. Her own increase of pleasure was obvious; her head turned from side to side and partly suppressed sobs and moans burst past her lips. Fili straightened up whilst continuing to pound into her, using his free hand to take a nipple in his fingers and roll it gently, feeling her tighten even more around his cock. He gasped and jerked, thanking the gods that she followed close behind him despite him coming first, her mouth open in a silent cry of release.

The blonde prince stayed in her for a few moments longer then pulled out slowly, giving the hand hidden from Thorin's view a light squeeze of encouragement. Then he was gone, being replaced by Kili who rolled her over again and pulled her cheeks apart, plunging a thick finger into the wetness beneath and pumping in and out rapidly. He added a second and third finger, stretching her deliciously until she moaned in pleasure and unconsciously rocked into him. He growled and withdrew his fingers only to thrust into her a moment later... And waited. She expelled a large breath of air and tried to ram her hips back into him, but his hands gripped her sides firmly and he pulled back slightly. She groaned in frustration. "Don't move," he commanded, before sliding back into her and stilling. Sky clenched and unclenched her fists, desperately trying to obey the order, fearing what Kili or Thorin would do should she fail.  
>After several torturous minutes of occasionally pulling out, pushing back in and stopping inside her again, Thorin grumbled a soft command and Kili began pounding her mercilessly. She moaned loudly and couldn't stop herself pushing back into him with every thrust, unwittingly driving him wild. He increased the pace and she could no longer keep up. Instead her cries and mewls filled the air and he felt her tighten around him as she came. Kili groaned in ecstasy and buried himself balls deep in her, both of them shuddering as he released. She moaned at the feeling of his hot seed filling her and obeyed his order not to move until he'd gone soft.<br>She felt calloused palms sliding up and down her back and threading into her hair. Thorin, who had climbed onto the bed, pulled her head up and pressed his mouth firmly over hers, tongue seeking entry, which she gave after a moment's hesitation. Kili stepped back from her, watching fascinated as his semen leaked out and trickled down her creamy legs, then placed his hand on her buttocks and nudged her forward. Thorin realised what his youngest nephew was doing and gripped her arms as he laid down, pulling her over him and thrusting up into her without preamble. She gave a little cry and fell forward, supported only by Thorin's arms, moaning in combined pain and pleasure as she felt Kili behind her with his hand on her buttocks again, pushing her down onto Thorin's thrusts, making the King's cock go deeper and deeper each time. After a few minutes of this, Thorin slowed down to a leisurely pace and gave Kili an order in Khuzdul. Sky felt his weight disappear from behind her, turned to look without thinking and yelped as Thorin brought his hand down hard on her bottom, grabbing her chin and pulling her head round roughly. "Eyes forward," he growled and drove himself into her a little harder. She fought hard to obey as she heard Kili return and sit behind her again. Her whole body tensed as his fingers, slick with oil, began pressing a bit too quickly into her anus. Her breathing sped up and she started whimpering slightly, screwing up her face in discomfort. Thorin growled something and Kili stopped, though he grumbled under his breath about it and received a harder cuff this time, after which he fell silent, reluctantly waiting for the next instruction. "Have you not done this before?" Thorin asked, and Sky swallowed nervously before answering. "A few times, you Grace. But it never got any better so I gave up on it. I'm sorry." She ducked her head, waiting for some kind of admonishment, maybe even punishment, despite having had no inkling back then that she would eventually need the skill. He hummed deep in his chest, and she cursed inwardly as it made heat pool in her loins. His own thick digits began pushing gently at her puckered hole, and she whimpered again, gritting her teeth in expectation of more pain. He leaned over her, bringing his mouth to her ear, and she gasped softly as his rich voice – uncharacteristically gentle – spoke at a low, but audible volume against her concha, the words blurring together in her mind as a haze came over it, though some part of her recognised the words as Khuzdul, before her mind went blank.

When she came to, it was with an uncomfortable feeling in her ass…. Thorin was back underneath her, thrusting slowly but gently up into her, offsetting the strange sensation radiating from her anus with pleasure. He nodded to someone behind her, and the pressure eased for a moment before returning again, this time with some pain, but at the same time an equally good feeling that was amplified when Kili – she assumed it was Kili – drew out further and pushed back in once more. Thorin increased the tempo gradually, his nephew following suit, and soon, to her embarrassment, she was purring at the sensations of their cocks ramming into her simultaneously, repeatedly striking her two most sensitive spots deep inside her. The pleasure was crippling. To make matters worse, Kili was placing little bites all over the skin in his reach on occasion, tracing his tongue over it after each nip. Within minutes her vision was flooded with white as she screamed her release, the two dwarves in her groaning in tandem, following swiftly behind her.

Kili eased out of her anus, Thorin doing the same underneath her until she was lying, drained, on the mattress, panting into the furs. A hand pulled her head up by her hair and a semi-tumescent penis was all but shoved in her face. "Clean it," Thorin ordered, and with a barely disguised grimace Sky obeyed. Kili pressed a wet cloth into her hand which she used to wipe his, fighting to keep from elbowing him in the solar plexus in response to his smirking down at her.

When she was done, the dwarves donned their clothing and the princes left.

Thorin remained for a moment, regarding her contemplatively. She kept her eyes lowered and waited.

"I do not know just how highly your Heath barbarians valued hygiene, but the Khazad believe it to be very important, even for _salâr_. You shall bathe every night and after every session with any or all of us. If you do not you shall be punished. I will judge the type and severity of the penalty. Cleanse yourself now then get some rest, after eating your meal of course, which shall be brought shortly. In the morning you will attire yourself more appropriately to receive us if required, or there will be consequences." He paused to card his fingers through her tresses, frowning when their progress was halted by a knot. "And comb your hair."

"Yes, my lord," she mumbled, wishing he would just leave already. She refused to break down in front of him; steadfastly _refused_….

"Good girl," came the patronising answer, then he finally, _finally_ vacated the room. She waited until she heard the bolt slide back into place behind him, before she all but dashed into the wet room, intent on scrubbing every trace of them that she could from her body. She even ducked her head under the water for as long as she could, coming up gasping for breath, water trickling down her face; her chest heaved and some of the droplets tasted like salt. Once she'd dried herself off, she took two of the fur blankets out to the divan, lit a fire in the hearth in the living space by way of one of the torches for extra warmth and closed the balcony doors as an afterthought.

Her chambers had become unbearably cold, but she could not bring herself to sleep on the bed. The platter of food on the sideboard by the main door was left untouched. She would most likely bring it straight back up again anyway.

Her eyes closed and she sank into the comforting darkness of sleep.

***Begin Author's Note: **Please read and review. I hope that wasn't too rushed to enjoy. The following ones will be better, I promise. **End Author's Note***

**Khuzdul Translation:**

_Salâr_ – Slaves; plural form

Much gratitude to Dwarrowscholar (not a Fanfiction pen name by the way; look them up on the general internet) who spent so much time putting together an actual English-Khuzdul DICTIONARY, which is what I used here.


	7. Chapter 6

***Begin Author's Note:** Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. I have a life outside of Fanfiction…. Yes, terrible of me I know. *Sheepish Face* Maybe this chapter will make up for it, eh? I spent a bit more time on the lemon this time. Chubby Bunny, this is for you. Read and enjoy. By the way…. 3,079 views at the time of this update. Tut tut you naughty readers. Someone's been busy…. ;) **End Author's Note***

***Begin Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC's. **End Disclaimer***

**TRIGGER WARNING APPLIES TO THIS CHAPTER – LEMON**

The next morning, Sky was awoken by the gentle prodding of something cold and metallic on her foot. She drew her legs up quickly and wobbled slightly as she sprang into a crouch, staring with wide, alarmed eyes at the bottom of the divan at first, then frowning in confusion at Lasl. The maid was standing where she had leapt about a metre away, the fire poker held in a pitifully useless 'defensive' position in one shaking hand. Sky's mouth twitched at the corners, but she managed not to laugh, instead forcing her amusement into a very strained smile which Lasl warily returned. "Can I help you?" Sky choked out, after taking a moment to compose herself as best she could.

Lasl observed her a little longer before slowly relaxing her guard and placing her 'weapon' down on the floor beside her where she could snatch it up again should her mistress launch into the attack unexpectedly. "You didn't eat your dinner last night, miss."

Sky shrugged, "I inexplicably lost my appetite." A flash of sympathy appeared briefly in Lasl's dark green eyes, but then she busied herself folding the furs and carrying them back into the bedchamber, calling over her shoulder, "Breakfast is on the sideboard, miss. Please eat some of it at least, or you'll be naught but skin and bones soon. The King doesn't like skinny women." The threat – though not from Lasl herself – was clear enough. Sky went to stand, then groaned and fell back on the cushions. Her entire body ached terribly. When she looked down she winced at the large, finger shaped bruises beginning to form on her hips and ribs. Her cheekbone where Thorin had hit her felt tender and swollen; she touched it with one hand and fingered a thin line of dried blood. She hadn't noticed that at the time. It must have been inflicted by one of his rings.

The smell of eggs, sausages and fresh bread reached her nostrils and she breathed it in deeply. Her stomach growled demandingly and she decided that – traumatic event or no – she had neglected it long enough. The sausages were unlike anything she had eaten before. They weren't beef but most certainly were not pork, or even lamb.

"Lasl," she asked the maid as the latter bustled around straightening the pillows and lighting a new fire in the hearth, "What are these sausages made from?"

"Venison I think, miss," came the distracted reply. Lasl went to the wet room and returned with the dress Sky had left on the bench.

"I couldn't figure out where all those bits went," commented Sky, shoving an entire egg into her mouth, then chewing and swallowing quickly as a look of disapproval crossed the other woman's face.

"Come here," Lasl sighed; Sky put down a piece of bread and dragged her sore, battered form over to her. Within moments the collar was strapped too firmly around her neck and Lasl was doing something complicated with all the strange and seemingly rogue strands of material at her back. "There you are. All done, miss." Sky's hands reached up to loosen the leather around her neck, but the maid stopped her, saying, "That's as loose as it can be, miss. You'll get used to it." She sighed and collapsed back onto the settee.

The sound of the bolt sliding back and the door opening drew the curious gaze of Lasl and the instantly alert one of Sky. Kili strode in, growling at the maid, "Get out." She curtsied to them both, shot an apologetic look at Sky, then fled the room. Sky stood warily, rounding the couch so it was between her and the dark haired dwarf.

"What do you want?"

"Now, now. Is that any way to address your prince?" Admonished Kili, swiping the remaining half of a sausage and biting into it.

"You don't act like one," Sky replied sullenly. He frowned at her, placing one foot on the wall behind him and leaning against it.

He took another mouthful, speaking whilst chewing, "And I suppose you know how a prince should behave?"

"I have a general idea –"

"Do enlighten me," came the terse response. His chocolate brown eyes had hardened, and he glared threateningly at her.

She just glowered right back, stating, "I was told rulers – and potential rulers – are meant to be kind, compassionate, just and honourable. And intelligent," she added as an afterthought, staring pointedly at Kili.  
>He scoffed, "Ouch. That was a bit below the belt."<p>

Sky smiled sweetly at him, "I can do a lot worse with 'below the belt' as my target."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Do that again and I'll have you flogged."

"Do _that_ and the next time you come here alone I'll slip a blade between your ribs!"

He had pushed himself away from the wall and was in front of her before she could bat an eyelid, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her firmly into him. He had trapped her left arm against her side, his free hand coming up to snatch her right as she instinctively raised it defensively.

"Be still, and listen very carefully," he said in a soft, controlled voice, "I have no doubt that you might be able to kill me, or Fili, or even Thorin if you really wanted to and were given the prime opportunity to do so. But once you had done the deed, _what exactly_ were you planning on doing next? Even if the guards did not bolt the door after us, even if there were _no_ sentinels outside that door, you wouldn't get further than the middle level. Erebor is heavily fortified and – as I am sure you already noticed when being escorted here – it is almost a labyrinth of tunnels, staircases, hallways and chambers. You will be caught, tried and executed within the space of a few hours. And have you really forgotten so soon those girls you were so eager to save? What do you think will happen to them? Nothing good I imagine."

He traced her lip with his finger again, raising an eyebrow in a silent dare for her to repeat her usual reaction to it, but she just stared at him.

"You may _think_ you know how a prince is expected to behave, but I _know _how a mere _consort_ is meant to conduct herself." He released her and stepped away. "She must, first and foremost, obey orders without question."

Sky folded her arms and met his eyes rebelliously; he chuckled. "Any form of defiance will be met with disciplinary action," he warned. "She must learn to respect her betters," he said, circling the divan casually until he was behind her. She turned to face him, but his hands on her shoulders spun her again, working on the straps Lasl had finished tying only a few minutes ago. "She will serve them in any way they wish of her," he murmured in her ear, releasing the leather around her neck and letting the garment drop to the floor before reaching around to cup both of her breasts in his large hands. "And she will do so without hesitation."

She stood stiffly in his grasp, fists clenched in an effort to refrain from using any of the multiple techniques she could effectively perform on him in this position.

"In the end," he whispered, dropping a hand between her legs and making her flinch, "you're still just a whore and I_ am _a prince. You have to do whatever I say, or the barbarian girls will suffer for it…. after you yourself have been sufficiently dealt with of course."

He pushed hard on her clit and she gasped in pain, lifting instinctively up on her toes in a futile attempt to get away from it.

They were interrupted by the door opening once more.

"Uncle," Kili greeted, all but throwing Sky aside; she caught herself on the back of the divan, wincing at the slight burning sensation she could still feel as an echo of his abuse.

"Nephew," Thorin's curt reply resonated pleasantly in Sky's eardrums. She hated when it did that; hated liking anything about him. He was a monster and she had been lucky so far in having yet to incur his true wrath.

"We had the same idea it would seem," commented Kili, removing his gloves, dropping them on the floor and beginning to work his belt buckle free.

Thorin shook his head, "Indeed. However, I am afraid you will need to leave now and attend to Fili. He is in a council meeting and sent a retainer to request your presence. I told the messenger that there was no need as I was already heading up here myself."

Kili shrugged, "He can make do without me."

"Kili," the older dwarf growled warningly.

"Uncle, I was in the middle of –"

"NOW!"

He actually jumped slightly as Thorin's command cracked through the air like a whip, but he quickly composed himself again and scowled. "Pick up my gloves, _salrûna_," he snarled at Sky, who swiftly obeyed, though when she saw his – comparatively – tall frame blocked the King's view of her, she made eye contact with Kili as he took his gloves from her and gave him a furtive wink. His eyes flashed at the open, defiant mockery, but before he could rebuke her for it in some way Thorin cleared his throat pointedly and Kili pivoted on his heel, all but storming out of the room.

Sky swallowed nervously under the eldest Durin's scrutiny, all confidence and rebelliousness gone, vaporised in his presence. She sensed he was patiently waiting for something and experimented with a deep bob, hands clasped together at her belly button, "Your Majesty."

He inclined his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement, then moved toward the bedchamber, calling her to come with him without looking to see if she was following. He knew she would. And if she did not, she would learn to very quickly.

As it was it seemed she was a fast learner. When he turned to speak to her after halting in front of a table with leather straps in the far corner of the room, she was right there behind him. He nodded in approval, then ordered her to lie down on the table, which she did after only a brief moment of hesitation. That one moment was noted however. She fought desperately to make herself stay still as he tied her wrists and ankles down so that she lay spread eagled on the wooden surface and tried not to panic when her vision went dark, caused by the blindfold he had tied over her eyes.

"Let us begin."

Once again she focused on her breathing, keeping it even, calm, controlled…. despite her fierce concentration, or perhaps because of it, she flinched violently at the first touch of just his hands on her skin, running surprisingly lightly over the bruises and down to her legs and feet. "Easy…." His baritone voice had impossibly dropped an octave further, reverberating in her skull and the entire room.

"Easy now…. Relax."

'_Breathing…. Focus on breathing…. In…. out…. In….. ou –'_

The air exited her lungs in one big whoosh as a crack echoed around the chamber and a burning line appeared on her thigh. Another crack and another burning sensation, this time on the softer skin of her stomach. She released a little whine but otherwise managed to stay silent. Thorin hummed, long and low, watching with a smirk as an involuntary shiver swept through her prone form in response.

"You are doing well. Considering how easy it was to arouse you last night, I was under the impression your skin would be too sensitive to withstand much pain of any kind. I wonder what your limits are…."

This time he brought the implement he was using – she thought it was a cane, but she couldn't be sure – down with more force and she hissed through her teeth, praying he wouldn't do it harder again, or at least, not on the same location….

A cry of agony was torn from her when his next two strikes landed directly on each of her shins, her limbs pulling desperately at her bonds.

"Ah…. There they are," Thorin muttered, almost to himself it seemed, before growing weary of her struggles and flicking the end of the cane up under her chin.

"Be still," he commanded in a tone that would settle for nothing but unquestioning obedience. She froze instantly, though she was whimpering a little and tears were rolling down her cheeks unchecked.

"You have a better level of endurance than I was expecting," he commented, dragging the tip leisurely across her breast and down one side. "That pleases me. However it is not quite adequate yet for what I require of you, therefore we will simply have to increase it…. Through conditioning." Her breathing sped up slightly in anticipation.

"Try to relax." She barely stopped herself from growling a list of obscenities at him in every language she knew them in.

'_You try relaxing, strapped to a table, knowing someone is planning on beating you so you 'withstand pain better'! All without a safe word to make them stop when you can take no more….'_

Her mental tirade was cut off as a shockwave of pain travelled through her, emanating from her abdomen, her body thrashing and a soundless wail echoing in her mind.

"Please, Your Majesty," she heard herself pleading desperately, "It's too much! Please, a respite! Plea –" She gasped as her hair was pulled sharply, then choked slightly when the tip of a rag tickled the back of her throat for a moment before settling against the inside of her cheek. The gag was tied in place with a leather strap and the torture began again.

Everywhere was agony in what must have been its purest form by the time he stopped. Parts of her had gone numb she realised gratefully, namely her legs and stomach, but her chest and arms – from below where the circulation had been all but cut off at her wrists – felt hot as though they were covered in glowing embers. Her face contrasted the feeling drastically, the cold air in the chamber wafting over her sweat and tear-stained skin there gently. If only it could cool her upper body too….

A calloused hand ran lightly over her right side unexpectedly and she flinched violently. His lips followed, tongue flicking out to soothe the burning skin first over her solar plexus, then turning his attention to each breast and nipple, alternating until she was moaning at the pleasure now washing through her, intermingling with the pain. She hated it. She needed it. And worst of all, she needed _him_, right now.

He pulled away and she couldn't stop the whine from escaping her, blushing and berating herself at his answering chuckle. Then there was silence. Not knowing where he was terrified her more than seeing him – and what he might be preparing to torment her with – ever could. Where was he, what was he doing? She went rigid as without warning, the blade of a knife made contact with the side of her neck, gradually retracting until the point was pricking the soft flesh under her chin. A drop of warm liquid trickled over her throat and the dip between her collar bones. It was all she could do not to give into the debilitating panic rising rapidly; her breath came in panting gasps and she was in danger of hyperventilating, her heart sounding like thunder in her eardrums. "It is not often I find a prisoner suitable for the role you hold now, _salrûna_," he murmured, drawing an invisible line down her body with the blade just touching her skin. "I will not waste a valuable consort in satisfying my more aggressive tendencies. Your life is in no danger, so calm yourself."

'_You didn't say you won't cut me though,"_ she thought, but endeavoured to do as he said, hoping he would be finished soon. He alternated between tracing parts of her anatomy with the knife and brushing them with his lips, placing the occasional nip and making her jump in surprise. He paused at one stage when he realised she wasn't feeling anything from the waist down, and smiled at her groan as he rubbed the numb areas back into commission, though it took some time before she could sense the blade there let alone his mouth and tongue.

Finally the knife disappeared, though if she was honest with herself it had been extremely arousing, and the sound of Thorin's garments and metal fastenings falling to the floor reached her ears.

Her bonds were cut and she held her breath when he lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her down before covering her with his large, heavy frame, capturing her mouth hungrily and kneading a breast whilst his other hand went between her legs, lifting one and placing it over his shoulder. She knew what was coming next, but inhaled sharply all the same as he entered her quickly, giving her no time to adjust as he began plunging firmly into her, driving himself in as deeply as possible each time.

She was still blindfolded and her hands moved to untie the cloth around her eyes, but Thorin paused to bat them away, pulling them above her head and securing them to the headboard with some leather handcuffs. She moaned as he recommenced thrusting into her with a vengeance, raising the other leg to join the one already on him. The pleasure increased tenfold, and Sky was sobbing, so close to climax it was maddening. And of course her tormentor chose the moment right before she came to withdraw, ordering her in a gruffer voice than normal to roll over which she did to the best of her abilities, limited as she was by the cuffs, biting back a complaint about his impeccable timing. She was sure it would earn a punishment and she didn't think her poor body could take much more battering that day. Somehow she knew he would visit much worse pain on her than he had should she anger him. As it was, it felt like Thorin was crushing her into the mattress, his hands gripping her already bruised sides and making her hiss in pain, though it was always followed by a mortifyingly loud moan of pleasure. He was building her up quickly again, pounding her brutally from behind, his own breathing ragged as he somehow sped up, thrusting faster and faster. He was causing her to see stars in the otherwise black sky of her blindfold when he found her most sensitive site and made a point of slamming into it repeatedly, grinning as her now high-pitched cries increased in volume, panting and moaning wantonly beneath him. Impossibly, she tightened further around him, pulling him deeper in and propelling him over the edge with a roar, spilling his seed inside her as she herself climaxed, wailing, the dwarf above her keeping her impaled on him until she had taken in everything he had to give. She shuddered and moaned as he pulled out and was about to spread herself on the bed when a hand sliding under her belly stopped her.

"No. Wait a moment." His weight disappeared for a minute or so before he was back, making her gasp as he pressed something soft yet firm and cylindrical in shape into her sore vagina, feeling two straps being tied around one thigh, followed by another two around her other, securing the dildo – for that was what it must have been – inside her. Thorin then laid down and reached out to draw her against his body, enveloping and overwhelming her in his warmth and powerful, masculine scent. She shivered at his breath brushing over her ear, his hands running lightly all over her for several minutes. She found herself relaxing into him, though she mentally cursed him all the while.

They had lain there for what seemed like hours, though in reality it was most likely only half of one, before Thorin stirred and rose from the bed.

Sky had almost dozed off by that time but woke when he moved; she made as if to follow him, however he shook his head, "No, no. You stay and rest. Wash yourself and re-dress. And finish your breakfast," he added, giving her a reproving glance.

"Yes, Your Grace," she muttered.

"In a few weeks, Lord Balin will be visiting you –" He stopped in the act of dressing and gave her an amused look at the disgusted expression that had appeared on her face before she could catch it. "Not for those reasons. That right is reserved for myself and my nephews alone." She sighed in relief and he chuckled, then continued donning his garments and speaking in a more serious tone, "No. He is being sent here after you've settled in, to teach you the finer details of the behaviour expected of you here. You will not be locked up in these chambers your entire life. There are protocols you need to follow when taking part in court life or simply wandering Erebor's halls, which I shall give you permission to do once your month long probation has ended." She raised her head so quickly she thought for a moment she might get whip-lash, staring at him hopefully. His own countenance was stern and expressionless as he went on, "If you violate any of the rules outlined to you by Lord Balin, your first punishment will be the instant loss of your limited freedom, to be earned back by whatever means I deem fit. Is that clear?" She swallowed a few times before answering, "Yes, my lord."

"Good. You may remove the toy at your own leisure" He pulled on his fur trimmed cloak and left without another word.

***Begin Author's Note:** I hope that met your expectations. If it didn't, drop me a review with ideas of how to make it better, what you'd like to see happen, etc, etc. You're as much a part of the creative process in this story as me you know. Help me out here. Please? Skywolf, over and out. **End Author's Note***


	8. Chapter 7

***Begin Author's Note: **I know, I know. It's been quite a long wait…. At least I updated before like, I dunno, a year! Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses…. Anyway, here is the chapter you've all been waiting so patiently for. I hope it meets your expectations. Before anything else though, I need to acknowledge some people. (Thank you, by the way, to all the guest reviewers. If you could get an account on Fanfiction and enable PM that'd be great. If you have an account but haven't enabled PM, _please do _so. I would love to be able to reply to all the wonderful reviews I've been getting). First off, a special thank you to **CelticAngel86**, who really got me started on seriously thinking about my ideas and actually turning them into an attempt at a story, and of course for all her wonderful support and masterminding…. Check out her story The Hobbit Reprised. Next on the list of special mentions is **wockerjabi**, my gap finder and unofficial beta. Whilst they weren't a part of this chapter per se, they have been an extreme help in the mine field that is every character's backstory and the history of this AU…. I have developed a lot more of the story behind the story now (which is very important to the story you read because it influences my decisions, of course) thanks to this wonderful reader/reviewer. And last but not at all means least, **AthenaSophia85. **My wonderful _official_ beta who has masterminded with me late into the night (sometimes my end, sometimes her end as we're on two different sides of that bloody International Date Line) and gets most of the credit for the lemon in this chapter. I wrote the bits before it and after it, and any time you see something from Sky's pov, that was me. The rest of the lemon is credited to Athena, and may I say I greatly appreciate it because compared to her my lemon writing sucks lol. I shall be 'employing' her to write most if not all detailed lemons from here on out. Her ten years of experience over me in this field shows. Anyone who catches the Game of Thrones reference gets a virtual star sticker! At the time of this update I am at 7,857 views. You naughty readers. And now, without further ado…. Read on! **End Author's Note***

***Begin Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC's. **End Disclaimer***

**TRIGGER WARNING APPLIES TO THIS CHAPTER – LEMON**

Sky sat on the divan, sketching the crackling fireplace in front of her absentmindedly in the blank book Balin had sent her 'to take down notes in' when he actually had time to spare for her 'deportment lessons' as the King's Advisor so delicately put it.

It had been a little over two, incredibly long, indescribably boring weeks since her arrival at Erebor. Thorin had only visited her four times since then, for which she was grateful, despite her isolation from any other contact besides the largely elusive maid.

Lasl had followed the King's wishes vexingly well. Her answers to any queries or comments Sky put to her were short yet polite, and she skilfully avoided all and any forms of conversation 'Miss' attempted to lure her into. When Sky snapped at her in frustration one day and angrily told her just how annoying it was that the only person she ever saw - who wasn't tying her down to be taken against her will - wouldn't even _talk_ to her, Lasl had apologised with genuine remorse, but reiterated the imminent danger for both of them should she acquiesce to Sky's desires.

Sky had muttered her own expression of regret for her outburst before shutting herself in the wet room and attempting to meditate to achieve calmness of mind and release of her pent up aggression and other negative emotions...

Unfortunately it just so happened to be the day the heat vent in the room had been blocked by some inconsiderate bird's nesting materials where it exited the mountain... so the only thing she ended up achieving was passing out from the excessive heat until Lasl came in to see if Sky needed anything and found her senseless form sprawled on the stone floor.

She had developed a habit of leaving the door to the wet room ajar from then on.

Sky shivered as a cool draught ruffled her shaggy forelock and brushed teasingly over her bare feet. She sighed and stood to shut the balcony doors which had blown open again by a stronger gust earlier and she just couldn't be arsed at the time to wrestle with the recently broken latch again…. She really needed to request for it to be fixed, but wasn't sure how to pose it and to whom. She was met by another breeze as she stepped up to the gently swinging glass doors… and paused for a moment as she eyed the iron manacles hanging down from where they were attached to the balcony railing.

Thorin had entered earlier than normal about a week ago and caught her sleeping on the divan. When asked for an explanation, Sky had tried to lie to him, spinning the story that she had been sitting in front of the fireplace and must have drifted off. He had seen through her instantly and within minutes she had been stripped and suspended via a rope which dangled from the ceiling of her bedchamber, her feet bound to the corresponding frame beneath to keep her from struggling and her body from swinging. Thorin had dealt her five agonising strokes of the cane across her extremely sensitive breasts, smiling at her screams, then giving her the same on her buttocks. Before releasing her, he had warned her that the next time he found she had slept anywhere other than the perfectly good bed provided for her, he would chain her to the balcony outside overnight. He commented that perhaps she would be more appreciative of her warm, comfortable bedchamber, having experienced the frigid temperatures and hard, unforgiving rock of Erebor's uppermost slopes. Any attempt to lie to him again would be met with severe punishment like that which he had already issued, only more painfully for the second offence.

As she stood in the open doorway, one hand on the grate and the other holding her sketchbook, the wind rustled the thinner branches and remaining leaves of the nearby twisted trees. With Autumn nearly over, Winter was coming. The thought crossed her mind that it might be her last chance to draw her little valley before the first snows hit and half buried it. Then she would have an entirely new landscape to capture. Anything to while away the boring hours of confinement….

She winced at the thought of her treatment at the hands of the King.

Well…. Almost anything.

Sky leaned forward to rest the book on the bars, as sitting down meant the only things worth drawing were obscured by the solid rock railing of the balcony outside. The light was dimming swiftly as the sun set. She turned the page depicting her half-finished fireplace for a blank piece, though she paused for a moment to look at the overleaf, which held an illustration of her favourite tree, closer up than she could actually get. There was nothing particularly remarkable about the picture….

Except that when she'd first sketched it, there had not been a figure seated at the base, waxing a bow string as the bow itself was clasped firmly between his knees, dark shoulder-length hair falling in soft waves across the chiselled features and shadow of a beard. A sword which was clearly of dwarven make leant as he did against the twisted trunk behind him. Though his tresses half covered his face, there was no mistaking who the dwarf – for despite the lack of at least a well-established beard he was clearly Khazad – in the rather detailed sketch was.

But why had she drawn _him_ of all people?

Kili had not shown up again, at all, since Thorin had sent him out disappointed and quite vexed almost three weeks ago. It had become a little nerve-wracking actually, waiting for that door to open and admit the dark haired young dwarf. He was a jerk; an arrogant asshole, but she couldn't deny she found him attractive…. And more than a little interesting. Why she enjoyed baiting him so much and from whence she dredged up the courage to do so was beyond her comprehension. Perhaps it was no more complicated than a simple form of revenge for his own taunts, she didn't know.

So why was he in her sketchbook? There was no doubt it had been her hand tracing those lines, shading his garments, hair and the area around him, pencilling in those dark, magnetic eyes….

How she hated him.

Her fingers reached out to tear the page from the book angrily, but hesitated as she stared at it again. It was one of her best images of a human – or rather, _humanoid_ in this instance – subject. Perhaps if she could ignore _who_ it was and just focus on what she'd managed to get right, perhaps she could use it as a reference for if she wanted to draw another person down the track…. Things with eyes always annoyed her.

This particular thing with eyes drove her up the wall, despite having re-created them perfectly this time. Or perhaps because of it. She could imagine him being any other dwarf if she filled in the beard…. But those eyes were what made the figure undeniably Kili. They were focused on the string in his hands, but they were still unmistakably his.

There was no question as to whether or not she should hide the book now. She had no idea how she would explain to Thorin why such a detailed sketch of his nephew was included in a book full of her other doodles.

She glanced around frantically, decided the living space was out and ducked into her bed chambers. The wet room was obviously a no-go zone for anything to do with paper, and there were no nooks or crannies around the room suitable for it.

The only place left was the bed itself.

Sky found it highly doubtable Thorin would lie on his belly and reach under the frame for anything…. But she did so herself anyway, first to check as thoroughly as she could that Thorin didn't in fact stow any of his 'toys' – she shuddered – under it, and second to push the book in as far as she could, sliding herself under aways to get it as close to the centre as possible.

She wriggled out again until she was just clear of the frame and stumbled awkwardly to her feet, cursing and tugging her skirts out of the way before turning…. And bumping into the solid wall of a dwarven chest.

He had entered silently, his years of scouting and hunting helping him move across the room toward her without a sound until he was standing almost on top of her, waiting for her to rise and notice him. And notice him she did. Her breath left her lungs with a soft whoosh as she started, instinctively jerking herself away from him and falling backwards onto the bed as her legs hit the edge. Kili chuckled in amusement, then skirted the four-poster leisurely as Sky scrambled off the other side and faced him nervously, though she did an admirable job of trying to hide it.

"Did you miss me?"

His voice was low, taunting her as he backed her slowly toward the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"I was pining away for you the entire time you weren't in my hair," she retorted in a sarcastic, simpering voice, though he was sure the slight waver in it was real. Then she dropped back into her normal, chestier tones as she sneered, "Didn't get eaten by an orc then? What a pity."

She could sense the cold stones behind her now and swallowed when her progress was halted abruptly as she hit the barrier with a soft thud.

""Why is it that your clever little tongue only dances for me, hmm?"

He was almost on top of her now, though he was certainly taking his sweet time about it. Trying to rub her helplessness in her face, evidently.

She scowled at him.

""Piss it off too much and it might cut you."

He closed the remaining distance between them with a single stride, slamming her roughly into the wall with his forearm across her throat, partially cutting off her air supply and catching the hand she tried to push him away with, growling, "It's going to get you into a lot of trouble one of these days. Mahal help you if you let it loose around my Uncle... You're afraid of him but not of me, why?"  
>"Because you don't have it in you to break me," she wheezed, tugging weakly at his sleeve, spots littering her vision from lack of oxygen.<p>

He put a little more pressure on her trachea and leant in to nip at her bottom lip, murmuring, "That would depend on what you mean by 'break.' Do not think for a second I cannot make you _beg_." He hissed the last word in her ear, then pulled his forearm away as she began to thrash, desperately needing air. Instead he caught her wrists and swiftly pinned her back against the wall, his body flush against hers.

"Get off me!"

"You need to learn your place, _salrûna_!' He bit her neck hard; she grunted in pain and went still. He held on a moment longer to ensure her submission, then ran his tongue over the bite soothingly, before raising his mouth to rest directly over her ear, rumbling, "And your place is beneath me, when I so desire it."

Sky experienced a moment of unwanted arousal…. Then rallied her senses enough to wait until he thought she had really given in and eased up on her lower half, before bucking around and trying to knock him off. She caught him off guard and managed to get a leg out for some leverage to dislodge him, though he unfortunately kept a tight, unbreakable grip on her wrists.

"I said, _get off me_! You insufferable _prick_!"  
>Kili moved with her, despite his surprise at the resistance. He wasn't used to that – Thorin's consorts in the past were all appropriately submissive, either naturally or trained to be so a lot sooner after capture. He found he liked the challenge, though. She would be his by the end of the evening; a prize well won.<br>He twisted his hips as though wrestling with his brother, and all but threw Sky to the ground. He wedged a knee between her thighs as quickly as he could and straddled her, pinning her firmly beneath him, then forced his knee hard against her centre; if she struggled, she would only rub herself on him.

"I'll get off you, Little Doe." He grinned down at her as she bared her teeth at the pet name, clearly meant to insinuate he was a hunter and she the prey, "When you're _wet_ and mewling for more."

"In your _drea– _!" Sky tried to wriggle free again but gasped as a jolt of pleasure shot up her spine from her nether regions. If she moved, she would get more of that unwanted sensation; she could already feel the beginnings of need sparking in her belly. She would _not_ keep that smirk on his face by bringing herself to completion on his leg, dammit!

She cursed him mentally and went limp under him.  
>Kili noted precisely when she finally and truly surrendered. <em>'At last,'<em> he thought, then leaned over abruptly and latched his mouth over the curve of her neck, where it met her collarbone. Without preamble, Kili began to suck and lick her skin, even nibbled it a bit, pulling every trick he knew to make her squirm. When he didn't get an immediate response – he could tell it affected her; she was fighting her natural reactions however and he couldn't have that – he rubbed his meagre beard against the full length of her neck. He then laved her ear with his tongue, tugging her lobe between his teeth.  
>"I've been wondering what you taste like without my uncle or brother lingering on your skin," he whispered into her ear in the deepest, throatiest purr he could manage. "You taste better than the finest wines in the Greenwood."<p>

When he pulled back a little to examine her for signs he was getting to her, her eyes were dilated and her breathing a little uneven. She was ready. As abruptly as he'd bent over, he rocked back on his heels and pulled her up with him. Moving quickly, he pushed her against the bed.  
>"I'm going to release your hands. If you do anything other than what I order, I'll cane your pretty little thighs raw." He made sure his threat sank in before releasing his grip.<br>"Now, get up on the bed and lay down on your back, hands above your head."  
>Sky obeyed reluctantly, dragging herself into the position he'd dictated.<p>

Kili followed her and immediately took hold of her wrists again, binding them firmly in the set of cuffs which were kept around a loop in the headboard. He grinned at her easy submission, pleased with himself, but before going any further he slid his body down hers and grasped her ankles.  
>He bound her feet, spread-eagled, so Sky couldn't do a thing to disrupt his fun, then looked her over, quite satisfied with himself.<br>"Now, this is a lovely sight," he began by running a calloused hand up her smooth legs, then without warning, he grabbed the bottom of her skirt and tore it in half clean up to navel.  
>"Right where I want you." His expression grew darker and he abruptly shoved his hands beneath her ass, lifting her up as far as she would go with her feet bound. Then, with a cheeky wink, Kili bent over the rest of the way and began devouring her.<br>Sky whimpered before she could stop herself, then bit her lip and tried to muffle her responses in her throat.  
>Kili, determined to make Sky cry out, licked her firmly in one long swipe, then used his nose to nudge her clit.<br>He slid one hand out from beneath her, shifting the majority of her weight against his forearm and ran his hand roughly along the curve of her hip, his fingers tangling in the torn fabric of her dress. He growled and pressed his mouth more firmly against her as he shook his wandering hand free.  
>Sky released the air in her lungs in one gust at the sensation seizing her lower half, but held as still as she could to keep from jostling herself against him.<br>She pressed her head hard into the pillow under it, determined not to respond any more favourably to his ministrations than she already had.

Kili never stopped moving, never gave Sky a chance to expect what came next. He burrowed his tongue beneath her hood and swirled the tip over and around the exposed little nub of nerves nestled close to her skin. Then he slid his hand stealthily around her thigh, pressing his palm flat against her to feel as much as he possibly could. Then he turned his head, abruptly abandoning her clit and nibbling one side of her labia while sliding his forefinger slowly into her, stopping just after his first knuckle worked its way inside of her.  
>Kili paused and lifted his head just enough to look up at Sky, his gaze darker than she had ever seen before.<br>She could feel heat rising in her cheeks and - to her mortification - moisture pooling between her legs at an alarming rate.  
>"Look at that. You're already wet for me." Without another word, he bowed his head again and tortured her with fingers, teeth, and tongue.<br>"Fuck you," she gritted, and moaned loudly, mentally berating herself and cursing him in every language she knew.  
>Kili just laughed against her, his mirth vibrating up through his chest and deep into Sky's quivering core. His finger began to slide deeper into her at a torturously steady pace, until the whole length of his thick digit was inside of her.<br>He then focused his undivided attention on her clit, moaning with pleasure. She tasted as he had hoped - delicate, sweet, and musky. He wanted as much of her as he could take in this rare one-on-one.

He pressed his finger into her soft inner walls, searching…. Whilst questing for that spot inside her, he contented himself with nuzzling her clit, listening with amusement to her worsening attempts to silence herself. Her fists clenched and unclenched, and finally she ceased to bite back her moans and cries.  
><em>'I have to keep still at least,'<em> she thought, panting and groaning as he drew little patterns on the skin of her thighs with the hand not exploring her insides and teased her nub until she wanted to scream. _'Must not give him the satisfaction of moving….' _She was fast losing the battle though, and they both knew it. 

After a moment, he seemed to find what he wanted, just inside of her, high along the curve of her walls. Pleased with the sounds now coming from Sky, Kili made a noise of approval in the back of his throat. She still wasn't moving...but oh, he had a solution to that. He slowly, languorously wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked her gently. At the same time, he withdrew his hand slightly, just to slide his finger back in, pressing firmly on the spongy little spot he had found. He knew that this little spot was behind her clit on the inside...and he knew from experience that it could tease even the most reluctant woman down into a spiral of uninhibited pleasure. 

Sky arched off the bed in shock, her hips bucking up into him involuntarily, as though she was no longer in control of her own body. Whatever he'd hit inside her, combined with the suckling of her clit had brought her close to climax within seconds and it was impossible now to cease her movements.  
>Kili would have chuckled in triumph, but he was too far lost in his own pleasure to stop. While he would vehemently deny he enjoyed pleasuring a woman if asked, the truth of the matter was that he did. Although, to his mind, he simply enjoyed the tastes and textures of the female body and took his fill of such sensations when he could. He wasn't Fili; a slave's pleasure was inconsequential. However...he looked up and watched as he rolled his lips and tongue over her nub again and pushed his finger a bit more roughly against her. He couldn't deny that – despite the unfortunate lack of facial hair and the slighter build than that of dwarven women – his uncle had found a winsome consort this time around and the sight of her coming undone through his persistence was one Kili could eagerly seek to replicate again and again. <p>

Now that he had Sky all but riding his face, wracked as she was with the waves of pleasure he was creating, Kili single-mindedly pursued his goal. He lost himself a bit to the moment, and expressed his own wild abandon. Moaning deeply into her, Kili lapped the length of her once, twice, three times, and nibbled the sensitive curves of her labia again, thrusting deeply into her with a steady rhythm. Their mingled moans filled the bedchamber and Kili fought the urge to rise up and take her. He deserved this, demanded it of her - her undoing and wanton submission to a skill he held a fair amount of pride in. He desperately wanted to hear Sky scream his name, but knew that wouldn't happen.

Not yet. 

He smoothly slid a second finger in between Sky's slick folds and moved even faster against her, now that she was far more open and willing, and able to handle a harder fucking. His fingers pressed, curled and pounded into her, as he alternated between sucking and licking her clit.  
>Sky came so hard and so suddenly, it surprised them both. Kili pulled back just in time to watch her writhing against her bonds, her lithe body jerking involuntarily with wave after wave of what was apparently a fierce orgasm. Kili chuckled to himself, pleased; he kept his fingers inside of her, but slowed his tempo gradually, letting her ride out the fury of her pleasure against his hand. Only when she finally stilled, panting, did Kili pull his fingers out and lift them to his mouth. <p>

"Little doe," he purred, "Look at me." Sky obliged with a whispery little whimper and Kili kept constant eye contact with her as he made quite the show of licking her juices off of his hand.  
>Grinning at her still glazed expression, the Prince leaned over her, hovering with his weight distributed evenly between the hands now pressed into the furs on either side of Sky's head.<br>"Should I get you to myself again, expect more of that," he all but hummed against her skin, as he traced the line of her jaw with his nose.  
>The kiss he then bestowed on Sky's slightly parted lips was just as sensuous and carefully considered as his actions between her legs.<br>It was slow, but demanding. He brooked no resistance when he teased her lips apart and slid his tongue against hers. Sky did not quite care for the taste of her he now shared, but she was still bound, still incredibly sensitive and pliable after her orgasm, and she didn't have it in her to turn away. Kili took his time ravishing her mouth, increasing his aggressiveness in small increments.  
>Meanwhile, he ground himself against her centre with almost unbearable intent. Sky could only whimper into Kili's mouth and pant heavily as the rough cloth of his tunic overstimulated her poor little clit.<p>

Pleased with the response he was finally getting, Kili decided it was now time to move on to other things. He sat back and took his time eyeing the sight spread out before him.  
>There was absolutely no denying Sky had a fetching body for one of her kind. She didn't match the conventions of Men it was true, but her muscly thighs and the extra padding over her torso as well as the light dusting of body hair on her limbs and under her arms brought her closer to dwarven preference. Hairless Women looked outlandish to dwarves. Thorin refused to allow the previous consorts to shave as had been their custom; this one didn't seem to mind however, having offered up no request for hair removal implements, let alone complaints for it being forbidden her.<br>He resisted the urge to lean over and to start licking a path up from her knee to her navel. The taste of her lingered on his mouth, lips and tongue, and he was quite convinced it was a taste he would never tire of.  
>He wanted to feel her hands on his skin; for all that he took from her, he hadn't given her permission to touch him back. He was curious to see what she would do with such an opportunity...<br>However, there was the slight problem of his own state of dress - he had far too many clothes on.  
>He could take care of such a thing himself, but where was the fun in that?<br>Slowly, teasingly, he trailed his fingers lightly up the entire length of her body, over thigh, stomach, breast and cheek, as he reached for her bound wrists, letting them fall onto the pillow next to her head before leaning back, quite satisfied with himself.  
>"Sit up," he ordered simply. "And undress me."<br>Gritting her teeth Sky did as she was bid, fighting to keep from attempting to throttle him with the ties of the over-tunic she was unlacing. She didn't want to go too slow in case it looked like she was relishing it and moving too fast would make her seem eager. She wasn't sure how many more of his taunts she could stand at the moment. They were like salt in a wound. 

She unstrapped his bracers and thrust them into his lap in a small act of defiance before tugging his tunic off over his head, followed by the chain mail and undershirt.  
>She folded her arms and sat back against the headboard, shooting him a challenging glare.<br>"Always so rebellious," Kili chided, but his grin took some of the heat out of his words. He tossed his bracers to the floor with a careless clatter, then looked at Sky meaningfully beneath lowered lashes and several locks of errant hair. His hands traced the top of his trousers as he glanced slowly down at himself, then back at Sky.  
>"I believe you forgot the most important part, <em>salrûna<em>."  
>"You offering me another go at them are you?" She sneered, one foot flexing back in preparation at the thought.<br>"I will bind your feet down and beat the flats of them if you entertain that thought much longer," Kili responded mildly, but there was an unmistakable edge to his words. His eyes flashed at her, belying the easy smile still curving the edges of his lips. 

Mouth pressed into a firm line, she released a resigned breath through her nose before finally subjecting herself to the humiliation of removing his trousers, steadfastly ignoring his cock springing out hard and ready as she pulled them off the rest of the way and tossed them at his head, before resuming her previous position at the top of the bed.  
>She allowed a slight smirk to flash briefly across her features but schooled them quickly into neutrality once again.<br>Kili sputtered as the garment flapped furiously into his face, but he knocked them aside quickly enough with a twist of his powerful forearm. Normally, he wouldn't have accepted such an insult from a slave...but he was starting to rather enjoy that part of her. It made things so very, very interesting.  
>Kili's attention had always waned with his uncle's past consorts. They were all so meek, so frightened, so quickly and absolutely cowed by Thorin's all-encompassing dominance, that after a few weeks it was much like fucking a pillow – Kili had often thought uncharitably – for all the young women had physically and mentally engaged.<br>Sky, on the other hand... those few weeks had already passed and still she made no sign of stopping her little fits of impertinence, at least around him. Kili laughed, pleased. He would have never dared to show her his approval of her feisty defiance if they were with Thorin or Fili. But tonight, he had her all to himself...and that, for Kili, was a rather freeing fact.

Moving swiftly, Kili lunged forward on the bed and grasped Sky by her hips. Without preamble - and with a great demonstration of back, thigh, and core strength - Kili pulled her up off of the bed and fully against himself as he rocked back again onto his buttocks. She was pressed against his chest, their bodies flush from shoulder to knee. Kili tangled one hand into her hair at the base of her neck and kissed her quite soundly as he spread his legs wider apart beneath her, which spread her own as well.  
>His other hand had firmly cupped the curve of one smooth, firm buttock. As he rolled his tongue roughly against hers for a second time, Kili flexed his arm and lifted her up slightly. This movement dragged her clothed breasts over the thick hair of his chest and he made a pleased, throaty noise into her mouth as he felt her slide so deliciously against him. Still, the dress needed to go.<p>

Reaching up he made short work of the collar and when it came to the ties at her back he just gripped each side and gave a sharp tug, tearing it open the rest of the way before throwing the ruined garment over the edge of the mattress.  
>Then his hand moved again, to grasp the base of his cock. Never once moving away from her lips, he lined himself up and let the weight of her slide back down his body to sheath him fully in one smooth stroke. Kili finally broke the kiss and growled in satisfaction. Nearly every part of her was touching him, her thighs gripping the outside of his own tight as she now sat imprisoned and impaled on his lap. <p>

Sky moaned under her breath, fighting desperately to keep still and not make any more noises to encourage him.  
>Curse dwarves and their endowments...<br>Despite her lack of movement, pleasure was coiling in her belly and an unwelcome heat rushing through her limbs in response to his body pressed against hers.  
>How she hated him.<p>

How she wanted him...

With that admission to herself she went back to hating him again. 

Kili lowered his face and chuckled darkly into the soft, warm curve of her neck, just beneath her jaw. He rubbed his stubble across her skin and nipped ever so gently against the sensitive spots there. Held so firmly against him, he could feel the tremors of her body as she tried to fight her pleasure. And Kili was quite confident in thinking it was pleasure making her tremble. He had not taken her roughly, as his languorous eating of her had made her soaking wet; soft, swollen and willing. He had seated himself quite comfortably into her, without the need to push or cajole as she had been more than ready for him. 

He could feel how he filled her up, too. Kili was not as thick as his uncle, but he had always been slightly longer after his coming of age and his tip pressed firmly into her cervix. Kili all but purred, pleased at the thought, and rolled his hips against hers in a mixture of intention and curiosity.  
>He had never tried this position with a consort before, but he'd seen it done, in other places, other contexts. It was, supposedly, most pleasurable for the woman, since the close contact could drive the man deeper into her and push her clit against his pelvic bone until she came. Kili knew the dynamics of the position, knew its potential, but had never cared to try it. Until now...he could do whatever he wanted now, really. It was just the two of them and he revelled in the feeling of control it gave him, in the pride he had in being so strong that he could effortlessly trap her in such an intimate embrace. <p>

He rolled his hips a little harder and bit her neck as a wave of pleasure enveloped any higher reasoning he might have had left. She was so warm... so tight... so ready to give up whatever he chose to take from her. He felt himself bottom out and he growled yet again, wrapping one arm around her back and holding her firmly to him as he began a steady, unhurried rocking against her. 

Sky shuddered involuntarily and violently as the movement set her nerve endings on fire. His skin felt like a furnace, setting her ablaze to match, encompassed as she was by him on all sides.  
>His grip around her was unbreakable through force alone, and her sex-hazed brain was rebelling at any attempt to make it analyse the situation for an effective escape.<br>He was all around her, in her and pressed alongside her. He was fast becoming the only thing she could be aware of. Even the bed and sheets were disappearing from existence in her conscious thought as she responded to his pheromones and proximity, her body hijacking control and beginning to behave favourably toward him contrary to her will. 

Sky turned her head away from him, face heating quickly as she suddenly noticed where her hands were, feeling the muscle and coarse hair pressed firmly into her palms... Or rather, her palms were pressed firmly into his chest. Not pushing him away as she would have liked and part of her was screaming at them to do; just resting there, fingers curling, straightening and occasionally tangling themselves slightly in the thick dark hair across the firm planes of his torso. 

He felt her body unfolding beneath him - awakening, shuddering, quickening. He could feel her heart beat, pressed as she was against his chest. He could feel her fingers curl unconsciously, tugging gently in a maddening push and pull as he bounced her firmly up and down on his stiff cock. Kili buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply - it was an almost unconscious thing. He told himself that this was all about control - all about making her bend to his will. But, even he couldn't deny that this was a very different taking than was his usual custom.

He rocked his hips slowly, feeling her respond to his cock rubbing back and forth inside of her, arousing nerves he was quite sure she'd never known existed. He tangled his fingers through her hair, luxuriating in the feel of the silky strands as they slid between his thick fingers. He felt her warmth and wetness build between their flush thighs. He could touch her, taste her, take her - and there was no one present to tell him how.  
>He ran his mouth over every inch of skin he could reach - her cheeks, jaw, throat and ears. He nibbled and nipped, and feasted hungrily on her lips, until they were the softest and fullest that he had yet seen on her.<br>She was just slight enough, too, that he could palm the curve of one breast with the hand he had slung around her back. 

"Move your hands," he murmured, determined to make her rub her sensitive nipples against the rough texture of his chest. "To my shoulders," he added as an afterthought, as he was quite distracted by the feel of her mound against his fingertips.  
>And all the while, he kept rocking against her, pulling her to him, then pushing her away, then pulling her up, then pulling her down. A constant, steady rhythm, neither rushed nor demanding.<br>Pleasure - pleasure was all he felt and it was Kili's sole design to feel her body come undone against his as pleasure overtook them both. 

Sky groaned shamelessly as her hands had to change position as ordered, nipples rubbing tantalisingly against the dark haired prince and sending tingles straight down to where they were joined. All the while his mouth was everywhere. She couldn't think straight... Could barely think at all through the increasing waves of the incredible sensations mounting within her.  
>She was close again.<br>How she hated him... 

Kili could feel her delicate inner walls begin to quiver and he was torn between pausing his assault on her or pressing onward. She was moving with him now and the sound of her throaty groan as her sensitive tips were dragged against him was nearly Kili's own undoing. He decided - his own brain fuddled and not quite thinking things through as well anymore - to keep rolling their hips against and over one another. But, he slowly, teasingly, dragged his hand away from her breast and down the ridges of her spine, dragging a shudder out of her as he did so. He stopped only when his fingers hit the dip of her lower back; he flattened his palm there, then roughly pushed her core against him as he jerked his hips upward in a deep thrust.  
>His other slid across her bottom, until he was cupping both cheeks against wrist, palm, and fingers. Slowly, slyly, he slid his hand ever so subtly lower, so that he could slide a finger across the back of her opening, which was stretched wide and taut around the width of his cock. With a dark chuckle into her ear and a lave of his tongue against her lobe, he coated the tip of his little finger in the slickness that coated the skin between their rolling thighs. <p>

Then, he sucked the curve of her ear into his mouth, running tongue and teeth over it to distract her as he moved his hand slowly again. This time, he positioned it so the soaked digit could brush against her tender flesh, nestled between her cheeks.  
>With a thrust of his hips and a firm press of his other forearm, Kili bounced Sky up the length of his torso and pressed against her lower back so that she could feel her clit rub against the thick curls at the base of his cock.<br>He lowered her and slid his little finger smoothly into her so far unoccupied puckered hole to fully stimulate her. He wiggled it playfully and commanded her in a voice which had dropped deeper by at least a fifth, "Come for me, Little Doe."  
>Between Kili all but pounding her and thrusting his thick digit into her anus, not to mention the constant bites and licks he gave to the most sensitive parts of her neck and the rubbing of her nipples and clit on his skin, Sky fell in moments, crying out wordlessly as her orgasm ripped through her.<p>

She clutched his shoulders for support, and dropped her head into the curve of his neck when she was done, shaking and panting, though mentally screaming at herself for giving into him like that...  
>Kili grinned fiercely as Sky shattered apart against his body. She made such sweet sounds when she came and Kili fought the urge to swallow each one in a kiss, to taste them on his tongue.<br>"Good girl," he murmured in her ear, as her aftershocks rolled through her, causing her body to rock against his.  
>She was helpless to stop her physical reaction and Kili had to close his eyes and grit his teeth as she clenched tightly over and over around his cock. She threatened to coax his own release from him and even he couldn't help a moan, muffled in her hair as she rested her head on him.<br>Kili had tightened his grip around her when she came and only after he was absolutely certain that there was nothing more he could coax out of her did he loosen his grip. Cool air made them both gasp, as he removed his finger from within and his hands from her back.

He manoeuvred her slightly until her legs were spread wide by his waist. The beauty of her orgasm had flushed her skin from hip to forehead. Kili didn't move at all within her, as he let his eyes fall where they wanted.  
>He was pleased with himself and not quite decided on what to do next.<br>He wanted to take her hard and fast now, to ride her until his own orgasm caught up with them.  
>But...he moved one of his hands across her hip and onto her stomach. There was so much to kiss, so much still left to taste...<br>And she still hadn't said his name, even in the throes of climax. He couldn't feel as though he had truly won until she did.  
>Still seated inside of her, his knees beside hers, he bent over slightly and steadied himself with a hand pressed firmly into the fur next to her waist.<br>"You would taste wonderful with honey," he murmured wistfully against her skin, quite forgetting himself as he laid his tongue flat against her flesh and dragged it up and around her navel.  
>She tasted musky - of him - and his cock throbbed inside of her at the thought. <p>

He pressed his palm flat on her other side and dragged it over her, his callouses catching ever so subtly against her smoother skin as he mapped a molten path toward a breast.  
>He growled as his tongue swirled around one nipple and his fingers tweaked the other at the same time. <em>'Mine'<em> danced along the edge of his lips, but he bit it back and filled his mouth with the taste and silken texture of her breast instead.  
>He kept his thrusts slow within her and he could feel the sweat gathering across his brow as he fought with his own body to prolong the exquisite moment stretching out between them, as he brushed her skin with his hair, teased one nipple hard enough to nibble with his tongue, and cupped the entirety of the other breast with his hand.<br>The stimulation – especially so soon after orgasm – was almost unbearable for Sky, who shivered and moaned softly, the will to resist completely drained from her limbs.  
>She tasted like milk and honey - no doubt a mixture used in her most recent bath - and Kili couldn't get enough of the sweetly subtle taste. He grinned as he switched his attentions from one breast to the other, as he felt the little body beneath him respond - yet again - to his touch.<br>She had started writhing against him and Kili moaned his appreciation around the mouthful of breast he held between his teeth. 

He should have been furious that such a woman - a lowly slave - could have this effect on him. Could make him desire her body so fiercely that he wanted nothing more than to spend hours tasting her, touching her, making her beg for him.  
>He also should have been angry with how easily she was bringing him to the edge with nothing more than the coerced response to his exploration of her chest. She was pliant beneath him, fully - however unwillingly mentally - participatory in Kili's taking of her. <p>

The thought that he had whittled down her defences so well, that he had so masterfully played her body, made Kili feel a powerful surge of pride and possessiveness. His own climax came abruptly then, his hips now jerking of their own accord against Sky, as Kili lifted his head and shouted his triumph and pleasure loud enough for the guards to hear. He filled her so thoroughly that when he finally slid out of her – both of them gasping at the release – some of his seed dripped onto the furs beneath Sky's thighs.  
>Before it could dry, he scooped it up on one thick finger and reached up to smear it across Sky's parted, panting lips.<p>

Then, before she could do anything about it, Kili leaned forward and kissed her, pulling her bottom lip fully into his mouth and licking it clean. He made a show of pulling back and smacking his lips as he grinned down at her, smug and satisfied. 

"We taste good together, Little Doe." He winked at her, then reached his hand down again and dragged it over the curve of her pussy, smearing the sticky remainders of his seed across his fingers and the palm of his hand. Still grinning, Kili offered it to Sky and quirked a dark eyebrow at her.  
>The command was clear though unspoken. Kili was quite determined to have her learn the taste of him. She turned her head in refusal, pressing her lips as tightly together as she could. <p>

"None of that," he murmured darkly. He reached out with his other hand to firmly grasp her chin, turning her to look at him, then flattened his hand across her mouth, pushing a finger past her lips. 

"You will clean your prince, _salrûna_." He bent over and whispered very quietly and very slowly, "And you will taste me as I have tasted you." 

"_Andare a farsi fottere,_" she muttered, one hand pushing at his chest whilst the other tugged at the wrist belonging to the hand holding her face captive.

Kili narrowed his eyes as the mellow haze he had been feeling began to dissipate in the wake of Sky's disobedience. He reached up with his other hand and grabbed a fistful of her hair, at the top of her head where he knew it hurt the most. 

"You will do as you're told, whore," he hissed. "And you are to speak Westron... and _only_ Westron." 

He growled, his anger rising, which he didn't want. He had felt powerful and triumphant. But he had understood the venom, the defiance, in the foreign words, even if the meaning of the words themselves eluded him. He had no desire to deal with her typical attitude anymore at present.  
>He <em>had <em>been feeling quite good humoured, but now it looked as though he'd have to punish her and he resented her obstinacy. Why couldn't she just enjoy his attention, without constantly trying to take back control? It wasn't her place. She was the Royal Consort and as such she had no right to talk to him in this manner, especially after he'd pleasured her so thoroughly... True it had all been for himself technically, but he wasn't obligated in any way to ensure she enjoyed her own _duties_.

_'Ungrateful little rat,'_ he thought angrily, shoving his cum covered hand against her mouth again. "Lick it up. _Now_."

The edge in his voice was unmistakeable, the grip on her hair painful and unrelenting. It seemed his strange tolerance of her rebelliousness had reached a previously unknown limit. Fear of what he might do to her flooded her system and before she realised what was happening, her tongue had flickered out to meekly lap up the intermingled semen and fluids from her own body; she tried not to grimace as a salty tang filled her mouth.

Thorin tasted better….

She mentally kicked herself for that thought.

"That's more like it," he growled, and he felt a stirring in his nether regions at the image she made in front of him.

He would like nothing better than to continue fucking her senseless for the next few hours, however he still had his own duties to perform, much to his chagrin.

A thought came to him as he leant down to retrieve his bracers after rising from the bed and donning his other garments.

"What were you doing under the bed?"

Sky had turned away from him and was curled up on her side, but he saw her whole body tense in response to the question.

"_Answer me._"

She opted for truth this time around, especially as her fuzzy brain wasn't in any shape to be spinning believable tales. Besides which he might just reach under and find it, then see she had lied. Her breasts gave a little twinge as if to warn her against it.

"I was putting my sketchbook there."

He raised an eyebrow at that though she couldn't see it from where she faced the wall morosely.

"_Your_ sketchbook? I wasn't aware anything here belonged to you."

His tone was snarky and she turned to glare at him.

"Lord Balin sent it up for me."

He scoffed, "That doesn't make it yours."

Sky held her breath and bit her lip to avoid protesting as he dropped to the floor and slid himself half under the bedframe, searching for the book. He made a triumphant sound and withdrew it, sitting on the bed with a self-satisfied air and glancing at her with a taunting grin before opening it to look at the first page.

It was a doodle of Dibble the Dragon, the mascot from Sky's days in a children's music group when she was just a toddler. He was wearing a one-piece swimsuit with polka dots and grinning out at the viewer, his thumbs raised in front of him.

Kili looked so perplexed Sky had to stuff her mouth with a clean section of the bed sheets in order to stifle her unexpected laughter.

He shot her an annoyed look and she shrugged helplessly, hiccupping as she attempted to calm down. It had just been such a ridiculous combination in her mind…. Kili and Dibble….

The dwarf shook his head and turned the page to the next sketch, which was of Lasl as she was busy emptying the chamber pot over the balcony whilst a guard stood nearby, the keys to the open grate dangling from one hand whilst the other grasped a fearsome looking voulge. Her attention to detail was impressive, he had to admit.

On the overleaf she had drawn what appeared to be the rooftops of the city of Dale. She had avoided the streets. Opposite Dale was a rough sketch of the fireplace.

"I haven't finished that one yet," Sky commented, trying to keep her voice even so he wouldn't hear the nervousness in it. The picture of him was on the other side. If he turned the page again….

"They're good," he stated, somehow managing to make it sound dismissive despite being a compliment, before snapping the book shut and tossing it to her.

She concealed her sigh of relief as best she could, stowing the book under her pillow with the intention of putting it back in its hiding place when he was gone…. Not that it was really that secret anymore. She could only hope he lost interest and didn't try to look through it again.

After pulling on his bracers, Kili reached into a pouch on his belt and flipped her a coin. She stared at it for a second, then looked up at him again. He was waiting for something, that arrogant smirk spreading over his face as the moments passed in silence.

He was intending to embarrass her more, she realised, fingering the smooth piece of rounded metal in her palm. In implying she was a common prostitute, he expected her to take offence and feel even more degraded. The corners of her mouth twitched. Unfortunately for him, for that to offend her she would have to hold herself superior in some way to sex workers…. Which she didn't. She saluted them for their bravery.

The coin was deposited next to the book without further ado.

When she leaned back against the headboard and turned to him once more, he looked puzzled and just a little irritated.

"You are the strangest woman I have ever met," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"That's rich, coming from another freak of nature," she retorted nastily, then flinched back as his hand shot out to wrap around the bedpost nearest him, his body tensed as if to spring. He seemed to be struggling internally for a moment before he spoke.

"I would suggest you curb your tongue, _Mushz_," he spat, grip tightening audibly on the wood, "Before I do something I will regret later!"

The look in his eyes was frightening, but held an undercurrent of something else. Sky knew she'd hit a nerve; she'd suspected it would even prior to it leaving her mouth. Part of her felt triumphant at hurting him. The part which was so annoyingly empathetic to everything that moved berated her mercilessly. She was above that kind of behaviour; at least, she was supposed to be.

Keeping eye contact proved to be impossible, and she averted her gaze before long, focusing intently on a loose thread in the sheets under her.

The door slammed and when she glanced up again he was gone.

***Begin Author's Note: **What did you think? If you have questions, if you feel I missed something, had some indiscrepancies, or if you're just plain confused because of something I wrote (or didn't write), _please _tell me. I want to give this story my best shot – especially considering it's my first real (sort of; I don't hold high hopes) attempt at one – and I know I do better at really thinking about the important things when others prompt/jog me to do so. Also, if you think this story is going in an arc that you don't like – maybe you think I'm going to pair Sky with someone you think will make you lose interest for example – or I'm leaving a big plot hole (lol, yes that pun was intentional), tell me your thoughts on that too. You may get the wrong impression (this story will be full of lies, deceit and very wrong impressions naturally) and I don't want you to be put off from reading the rest of the story because one or more of my characters/plot developments fooled you into thinking the wrong thing…. Basically just talk to me. Please read and review. **End Author's Note***

**Khuzdul Translation:**

_Mushz _– Rodent; singular

Much gratitude to Dwarrowscholar (not a Fanfiction pen name by the way; look them up on the general internet) who spent so much time putting together an actual English-Khuzdul DICTIONARY, which is what I used here.

**Italian Translation:**

_Andare a farsi fottere_ – Literally 'go fuck yourself' ;)

**Weapon:**

A voulge is basically the predecessor of the halberd. It is a combination of an axe, spear and hook on the end of a long, usually heavy pole. Look it up on Googly-toogle. It's right scary looking lol.


End file.
